SATISFYING BELLA
by kitties1ffn
Summary: Another outtake that isnt ISS or ECSTD, its what MIGHT have been, if they had changed their limits and not had a problem sharing one another...


**HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM THE PERVY PLACE OTHERWISE KNOWN AS HARYPDOM**

**MAY 2013 BRING US ALL PEACE, HEALTH, HAPPINESS, JOY AND LOVE. 2012 WAS AN ABSOLUTE BITCH TO ME. 2013 WILL BE WONDERFUL, IT HAS TO BE!**

**AGAIN THIS IS AN ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE. IF EDWARD AND BELLA HAD DECIDED TO CHANGE THEIR LIMITS TO INCLUDE OTHER'S, IT MIGHT HAVE GONE SOMETHING LIKE THIS. SOOOOO… BE NICE!**

**IT ISNT ISS OR ECSTD, IT IS SOMETHING ELSE ALTOGETHER. IT IS WHAT MIGHT HAVE BEEN SO PLEASE SEE IT AS SUCH.**

**IT IS ALSO A WEE BIT TONGUE IN CHEEK WITH THE PAIRNG AND IS MEANT TO MAKE YOU SNIGGER, SQUIRM AND PANT A BIT, DON'T TAKE IT TOO SERIOUSLY, PLEASE!**

…**.**

**We're baaaack….**

**Hello again my loves! Well… those last reviews were… um… **_**interesting…**_

**Most of you thought it was a bit like marmite, or vegemite, you either loved it or absolutely hated it but then I do know that femme slash isn't everyone's 'thing'. **

**Hey ho…**

**Sex comes in all shapes and forms and even those who think that they are totally straight sometimes don't know what hits them when they meet someone of the same gender who, for some inexplicable reason, they can't resist.**

**I loved writing it, it was so different, and most of you enjoyed it, so all's good.**

**So, if you struggled with the last chapter, well… put it this way… you will HATE this one so perhaps you should take a little stroll over to the T rated fics section and leave us dirty, horny, uninhibited old h00rs be!**

**This chapter is… um… different, and I just know that I'm going to get crucified for it, but Bella has wanted this since before she even met Edward and I wanted to write this so—whatever!**

**Again, this is slash/BDSM/oral/anal and so forth, and if you are under 18 or are easily offended, may I cordially suggest that you sod right off. **

**I don't own Twilight, the lovely Mrs Meyer does. I do, however, own the storyline, plot and original characters.**

**Even the harpies were stunned to silence at the audacity of this particular chapter. **

**I LIE!**

**They are, in fact, louder than ever!**

**My wonderful pre-readers… thank you so much for your patience and understanding. **

**This one was a doozy to write and I truly hope I got it right in the end. It's a bit—no—a lot—of a mind fuck, so hold on to your hat!**

**Thanks to Laura Mars for reading and pre-reading this for me and not disowning me! Now, I don't have a pre-reader just now, so it was just the luscious Ms Mars and me, any mistakes are mine!**

**LOVE YOU GIRLIE! THANK YOU LOVE!**

**ONCE MORE, THIS IS MY STORY AND I WILL MAKE THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AS SODDING WELL LONG AS I CHOOSE!**

**THE GIRLS AND I PROUDLY PRESENT OUR MOST PERVY CHAPTER, EVER, TO DATE, FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT AND ENTERTAINMENT, PART TWO OF OUR 'WHAT IF' OUTTAKES!**

**SATISFYING ISABELLA**

**A VERY BIG ADVENTURE**

**NEW LIMITS **

**PART 2**

**...**

_**Three is a magic number  
Ya it is, it's a magic number  
Somewhere in that ancient mystic trinity  
You'll get three  
As a magic number  
The past, the present, the future,  
Faith, and hope, and charity,  
The heart, the brain, the body,  
Will give you three,  
It's a magic number**_

It takes three legs to make a tripod or to make a table stand,  
And it takes three wheels to make a vehicle called a tricycle  
And every triangle has three corners,  
Every triangle has three sides,  
No more, no less,  
You don't have to guess  
That it's three  
Can't you see?  
It's a magic number  


_**A man and a woman had a little baby  
Yeah they did  
and there were three in the family  
and that's a magic number**_

…**ooOoo**_**….**_

Three weeks have passed since our mind-blowing scene with the other female submissive.

I'm still in a state of shock. I still don't understand how Edward had managed to set it all up but it was truly the most amazing, remarkable and unselfish gift he could ever have given me. I am blessed to be with him and for him to give me what I asked for like that makes me fell luckier than I would have thought possible.

The girls have been surprisingly quiet since, other than several different renditions of Duran Duran's _"Girls on Film,"_ The Village People singing "_YMCA" _and Yazz's 1980's disco hit, "_The Only Way is Up!"_ they have been oddly conspicuous in their absence.

Sigh.

Psyche harpy does, however, seem to have taken turns in fucking every other harpy six ways to Sunday, and it appears that I've taught her a thing or twelve on technique and positions…

The girls wander around in an orgasm induced haze, smoking odd smelling cigarettes and have taken to calling one another 'dude' and dudette.' It's most disconcerting and it freaks me out a bit to be honest. I'm English and have never used the word "dude" in a conversation in my entire life!

The dogs are mentally scarred by their antics, and sit next to the tent, unmoving, apart from their heads, which permanently rock from side to side. They are mute and totally still, as they stare into the distance for most of the day, after observing her inappropriate behaviour.

It's been truly alarming, I'm used to their insane ramblings but this seems to have sent them completely over the edge. Most of their day is now spent in the different tents, working industriously, either baking in the patisserie, producing cum-based alcoholic beverages for the cantina, or having some form of a beauty treatment done in the salon, in between frantic fucking sessions and ignoring me totally. They chat amongst themselves the entire time and scarcely seem to notice I even exist. To be honest, I can't say that I blame them. It had been a totally overwhelming and amazing scene and experience for me, and I have thought and dreamed about it often. And added to this, Edward and I've both been so overcome, that we've even been making frantic dashes to local hotels, pub toilets and even his chambers in our lunch times to try and sate our desperation for one another. The poor harpies much have been eyeball deep in jizz most days. Edward says that I'm fucking him dry and that his spunk is going to run out before the end of the year. It's his fault. He shouldn't be so fucking good at fucking, should he? I would have thought that by now our unbearable yearning and craving for one another's bodies would have calmed down.

How wrong I was.

The fact is, it's almost like Edward's cum has magical properties and every time he floods part of my body with his jizz, I crave and want him even more. For the first time in my life, I totally empathise and sympathise with my parents now and no longer castigate or chastise them for their inappropriate behaviour. Dad doesn't give me the same consideration and sits, glowering, at Edward if he so much as touches my knee or holds my hand.

When we spent Christmas together at their house, they insisted we stay over, and Edward had a roll out bed in the spare room whilst I was forced to sleep on a blow up plastic lilo in mum's bloody craft room. The smell of damp yak hair and glue from her latest creations almost made me vomit. We sneaked into the green house in the middle of the night for a quick fuck amongst Dad's beloved dahlias, or we tried to, until he rushed down the garden with his torch yelling that we were being burgled. Sigh. Thank Christ we were both in our nightclothes and had already finished. Dad was most concerned about the build-up of condensation on the glass, totally oblivious to the reason why the glass was steamed up, and has since installed a state of the art heating and cooling system. Although mum often asks me about how I'm finding the physical side of our relationship, making me blush profusely, Dad refuses to acknowledge that we are lovers. We are supposed to be going to Germany together to the Christmas markets in December and Dad is insisting on separate room again. I, of course, refused, and said that unless he booked two double rooms, Edward and I aren't going.

Christmas day was funny though. To watch Edward as he fought to digest mum's cooking whilst wearing a jumper with a set of handcuffs knitted on the front was the most hysterical thing I'd ever seen. Edward looked shocked when he opened it and asked why she'd chosen the embellishment. We were both slightly worried that she's discovered our secret.

"Silly boy!" she chastised him. "You lock criminals up, don't you? It seemed appropriate. Charlie has one with a truncheon on the front, darling, makes perfect sense to me!"

She crocheted me a kaftan. Edward liked playing with the holes…

Edward bought Dad a season ticket for Wasp's rugby club and they had started going to matches together. Dad spent every match extolling the virtues of my virginal innocence to Edward, who would gallantly just nod and smile, never mentioning the fact that he'd fucked every orifice I had, six ways to Sunday, the night before.

Mum made Edward a wall hanging that now takes pride of place in his office. Bless him. It's truly ugly and stinks the place out, and I hate it, but Edward says that she made it especially for his work space and that's where it will stay.

He bought mum a year's subscription to 'Craft Monthly' and paid for her to go on a batik and weaving retreat in Cornwall. He couldn't understand the dirty looks that dad and I both threw at him, until she presented him with a hand printed t-shirt that looked like it was covered in used condoms and bogies. When she then insisted that he wore it and the woven lanyard to the local station cricket match he obliged with nothing more than a smile and kiss on mum's forehead. I think it's safe to say that my mother, like all things female, adore my Edward.

He bought me a platinum and diamond bracelet that mum and I cooed over and dad huffed, saying it was far too expensive and ridiculous when we were really only just friends. Mum looked at me and raised an eyebrow as she stroked the matching ring that was permanently on my middle finger and grinned. "I think you might be wearing more rings soon, love," she said.

Frowning at her, I pretended not to know what she was talking about and insisted that she let me be in charge of the sprouts this year.

Edward loves spending time with my parents and is totally indulgent of my mother and her dire cooking. He eats everything she serves to him without ever complaining and dad is convinced he has a cast iron stomach and no sense of smell or taste buds. My body and I know for a fact that isn't the case… he says that other than the Whitlocks and Masens, this is the first time that he has felt part of a family. Despite the fact that dad constantly asks him about his intentions and if he is seeing any other girls. Sigh. But even my darling daddy was impressed when Edward whipped out a miniature fire extinguisher to be prepared when mum set half the table linens on fire as she tried to light the Christmas pudding. Domestic Goddess harpy was semi-comatose at the wilful damage caused to quality linens due to abject carelessness.

Ever since our threesome, we've become more and more open in our physical relationship in front of others, to the point that we performed at an exclusive party at Annabelle's club two weeks ago. It was pretty much the first time that any of those attending had seen Edward fuck a submissive properly and we were given a standing ovation. It was amazing. We then went to my parents for dinner the next day. It was a warm early autumn day but because of the way I'd been flogged and trust up the night before, my skin was pink and tender so I had to wear a long floaty tunic and a pair of skinny jeans so I was covered completely. Mum was convinced I was pregnant and was hiding my baby bump—she'd been with me at the swimming pool two days previously and I was wearing a bikini so she was talking crap—but my poor father almost vomited when she said that, insisting that it was impossible and that it wouldn't happen because I was innocent and unmarried.

Sigh.

Every night I dream of that encounter. I still have no idea who she really is.

Well… not really.

All I know is that she was one of Edward's first friends in the world of BDSM and that her name is Lily. I also know that, like Alice, she's gay, and has no interest in men. In fact, Alice's partner and Mistress, Shannon, trained them both at the same time and she still regularly plays with Alice. Edward said that they had kissed once or twice when they were in their teens, the same as he had with Alice, but nothing else.

I had a stupid pang of jealousy over that particular fact… I didn't know that he'd ever kissed Alice.

Hmmm…

He also said that her Mistress is married, to a man, and won't share Lily with any man, even him, but is happy to let her play with other girls. But what I also know is that I loved it in ways that I hadn't thought possible and want a repeat performance. And much as I wonder whether she would be willing to participate again; I haven't had the balls to ask and Master Edward hasn't said anything to lead me to believe that she would be either for it or against it.

I had never had any previous experience with another woman; I've had vague crushes on girls over the years of course, but had never acted on them, because frankly, I hadn't been consciously aware of them until I had put a great deal of thought into my new limit changes.

This scene has changed my view of things and I know that, although it will not be a regular experience, or occurrence, I really want to do it again in the future. And, should Edward choose to set it up and would even be willing, in the fullness of time, to perform in public with another girl, should he choose to share me at a party. It must always be at Edward's behest, never at mine; he's my Dominant and although I'm allowed to make suggestions in our Sunday afternoon discussions, this isn't something that I would ever choose to do, the inclusion of another submissive must always be his choice. Although I haven't asked that many questions since the scene, other than his feelings during it, and answering his queries, I did ask Edward why he had punished the other submissive for orgasming after she had held out for hours, bless her, and also why he hadn't fucked her.

His answer was surprising and very comforting to be honest.

Firstly, he said he has no desire to touch another female, ever again, only me. That statement made me very happy. So happy in fact, that I'd bounced all over his face, in desperate need for him to tongue fuck me, and it was another hour before he could free his mouth to answer my second question!

It made the harpies equally happy, knowing that they would never have to share his cum, so the Patisserie, Beauty Salon and Cantina would always be ensured of a healthy, rich and massively plentiful supply.

Sigh.

Secondly, he had said that the submissive is a lesbian.

She didn't allow men to touch her and neither did her Dominatrix. When I asked him why he'd chosen her, he explained that he wanted my first experience with a woman to be with one who knew exactly what she was doing. He then told me that she had been punished because her cum belongs to her Mistress, and to no one else, and her Mistress had been waiting down stairs for her, to _relieve_ her tension, and was thus rendered unnecessary when I made her cum.

Oh dear.

He also said that he, the submissive and her Domme had been stunned that I had made her cum without permission, considering how inexperienced I was and that had never happened before.

Ever.

I was delighted with that.

Watching the home movie of the scene has driven me insane with desire! When the sub had lost control and squirted all over my face… fuck…

It was one of the most amazing things I have ever seen!

Watching the video with Edward had also allowed me to see her for the first time.

She really is very lovely.

Very small, in fact a lot smaller than me height wise. She has a tiny waist with much bigger, softer tits than mine, beautiful creamy, smooth skin and pale coffee coloured nipples, again, much larger than mine.

She has vivid blue eyes and silky, shoulder length blonde hair and is very pretty.

Beautiful.

Lily …

And although I have no desire to be with a woman permanently, I think about her often. Next time—if he lets there be a next time—I want to wear a strap-on and fuck the hell out of her as Edward directs me and tells me what to do, or even better, as he fucks my arse and her Dominatrix sits on her face.

Just in case there is another time, I've even bought a couple of new toys should the opportunity arise!

I trawled the net for hours before deciding on what I wanted. The girls were over the moon when it arrived, along with several new, and quite large, stainless steel butt plugs.

It's a large, black, shiny Feeldoe, and wonderfully smooth to the touch. Similar to the one that she had used on me, I know because we still have it and watched it being used on me to great effect in the home movie, only that one had been bright red. One bulbous end fits inside of me and my muscles hold it in place whilst the longer end fucks the other person.

You can use it to fuck either males or females, so it is good for either fucking a pussy or an arsehole.

It felt wonderful when she had used it on me.

Hard, punishing and smooth. I would love to be allowed to fuck Edward in the arse, but that's not something I would ever bring up, and as he never has either, I doubt it will ever happen. And even though he likes it when I rim him or push one, two or even on occasions, three fingers inside of him, he has never shown any interest in us taking that side of things further.

Sadly.

Edward had, however, got very excited when I masturbated with the Feeldoe on the first Wednesday after our scene. He got so very excited in fact, that he came all over my tits and neck whilst watching me bring myself to orgasm. He then licked my tits clean. The feeling of his soft mouth lapping and sucking me, whilst he was licking his own cum off of me, was out of this world, and I had begged him for more. I was shuddering and writhing beneath him so violently when he had finished his ministrations, I was quivering, and when he began biting my breasts hard, well, that just set me right off again. Cumming and shivering without my pussy even being touched by him, for the second time, I grunted and groaned loudly before I flipped him onto his back and I ground myself onto his mouth, fucking his tongue and nose until I climaxed all over his face.

Twice…

Sigh.

That was an amazing night.

I got spanked thirty times, with a large butt plug in place, for breaching the terms of my contract and my submission…

But what the hell. It was really worth it!

The girls nod frantically as I remember how he'd cum all over my belly as I wriggled on top of his lap when he smacked my bottom.

I've also bought a strap on harness with a large, and a far more realistic looking, rubberised cock that fits into it. Two dildos can, in fact, be fitted into it to allow for double penetration.

God, but I really want to try that!

Fuck…

I'm becoming a sexual pervert!

"_Becoming? Hahahahahahahahahah!"_ Dominatrix harpy laughs loudly.

Bitch.

Edward and I have discussed the scene, but not the submissive, obviously, in great detail many times over and this makes us both so hot and bothered we have to fuck every damned time that the subject is raised. This is truly too much of a turn on to let go as a once in a lifetime only experience. I frequently think about the softness of her skin, her touch, her smell and most of all, her taste. I want it again, and soon. I want to try lots of new things with her, and with Edward. This time, when we sixty nine, I want to do it with us lying on our sides, whilst Edward masturbates, and then cums, all over us… and then we lick if off of one another before I fuck her with my new toy. I doubt she would agree to that though, if she doesn't like men, it might be a hard limit for her.

Fuck…

Just thinking about it is getting me all hot and bothered but knowing that she hasn't ever, and doesn't ever, want to be with a man, might make her licking his cum off of me inappropriate.

Edward did, however, get more than a little bit pissed off when the submissive and her Dominatrix expressed an interest in me taking part in a scene with them whilst he watched. The Dominatrix wanted me to eat her out to see if I could make her cum in the way I had Lily, and he had thrown a hissy and said no way.

I, however, quite liked the idea and might see if I can find a way to persuade him…

…**.…**

I've been alone for the longest time since Edward and I first met. He has been abroad for the last two weeks, something to do with a big murder trial he is to head up and some of the witnesses have been fighting extradition and I've hated every moment. He hadn't told me too many details about the case before he left, he wasn't allowed to and I really don't want to know too much about that side of his work, it scares me to think that he has to deal with such dangerous people

The fact that he has been so far away in New York has been terribly hard, and I've missed him desperately.

Jess has kept me busy by going to various spas, the hairdressers and of course, the ubiquitous shopping but it isn't enough. I've spent almost six months of my salary in a two week period thanks to her, and my wardrobes are at bursting point.

Edward's poor cards have also been given one hell of a beating, keeping me occupied whilst I've been alone! Well, at least something has been paddled; sadly, it hasn't been bloody well me.

Sigh.

The last two weeks may have been spent in a miserable stupor, but I've certainly flexed his plastic whilst I have restocked every part of my wardrobe, ensuring that Edward finds me fresh and exciting when he returns home to me. Having not seen him for fourteen days and nights has meant no playtime on Wednesday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday for two, long, lonely, and highly sexually frustrating weeks.

Not to mention the nights in between that we would spend together as lovers.

Ugh.

We have had phone sex three or four times and cybersex a few times more than that.

Edward had bought me some new toys before he left and had hidden them in a beribboned box underneath my bed. They were all fully charged and he'd watched me fuck myself via webcam every other day, whilst he had masturbated at the same time.

His favourite, as ever was when I used the double penetration vibe, but he had been absolutely beside himself when I had spent the night alone in his playroom. I had ensured that my body was arched upwards, with the use of a rolled up futon mattress, and had used the fucking machine on myself for double penetration and had held the Hitachi Wand on my clit.

When I cranked the speed up to the highest setting, I had exploded, and sprayed a large arc of cum into the air, hitting the laptop in the process.

He was stunned.

So was I!

I'd never made myself squirt before!

Two nights later, I did it again at home, making sure that the cats were locked out of the bedroom so I didn't frighten them.

Yes… I now have a fucking machine that folds up and stands inside my wardrobe, beside the black box of joy—Edward bought me it for my birthday, the dirty boy and it was one present that I couldn't show the world, apart from Annabelle and Jess that he'd bought me. I relented and showed Terry when he wouldn't stop nagging me and from George's recent high pitched squeals, I wouldn't be surprised if they'd invested in one themselves!

Satisfying and exciting as all of this can be, after the first few times, it somewhat loses its sparkle to say nothing of terrifying the poor cats, and nothing compares to being with Edward himself, in the flesh, as it were. Vibrators and dildos are great as part of a scene, and kept me going when I was single, but they can never compare to my darling Vernon, or Edward's fingers… or his tongue… or even his toes come to that.

The girls nod frantically in agreement with THAT particular statement! Vernon is still their God, and they like to worship at his head at every given opportunity, which is usually two or three times every day.

They haven't changed.

And neither have I. Unbelievably, after over a year together, we still fuck as much, if not more, than ever, and we really do have sex, fuck or make love at least twice a day. Usually three or four times, but twice on a slack day!

Having missed him more than I would ever have believed was possible; I've spent the last couple of days getting prepared for my Master's delectation. I've been lasered, manicured, pedicured, exfoliated and massaged to within an inch on my life!

My hair has been trimmed and coloured and I have pulled it up high off of my neck, plaiting it into a thick, glossy rope. My eyelashes have been tinted and I have had them extended with semi-permanent falsies, and I have had a touch up lasering treatment. All in all, I feel quite attractive, and I just hope that Edward will think that I look pretty damned good.

This is the longest we have ever been apart, and we have both agreed that it will _NEVER_ happen again. Unless work makes it utterly impossible in the future, we will always take annual leave to accompany the other for extended travelling due to work commitments; it has affected us both so badly. The simple and honest fact is that I can't be without him for this long ever again, and we've both sobbed down the phone and over the webcam to one another on more than one occasion.

Seeing him cry over Skype almost killed me...

When he told me what I mean to him and a tear rolled down his cheek as he tried to fight the emotion back had almost forced me to run to Heathrow and clamber onto the first available flight. In fact, I was looking online to book a flight to New York when Esme explained to me how very complex this upcoming case was and that to interrupt him wouldn't be a very good idea because he's crap at anything whenever I'm around him.

Ugh.

She was right of course, we are both unable to concentrate on anything but the other's needs when we are within close proximity of each other, and he needed some space to work.

So, being the good submissive and girlfriend that I am, I had changed my mind, and stayed at home so as not to add any more pressure to his already pressurised trip and performed for him as and when he wanted and needed me to.

The Masen's have become far more than employers to me since they found out about Edward and I being together and Rosalie and I have started to become quite close friends. She doesn't officially know about Jessica and I and our very individual sexual predilections, but I think she suspects. Especially when we went to Coco de Mer together and she asked my advice on which ruler she should buy to 'punish' Emmett. Jess and I were speechless and she just giggled and bought two and some extra-large handcuffs, a butt plug and some lube. Emmett was in for a fun filled, or shocking, evening…

I've bought masses of new underwear for Edward's titillation and delectation, and have taken the Friday off work so that I'm completely rested, relaxed and prepared for my Master at the appointed time. I've also taken Monday off too so that we can have an extra off duty day together and not leave my bedroom. I've stuffed the fridge and freezer with all of Edward's—and the cats—favourite food so that we can have a family day together, sitting in bed, eating, watching TV, making love to one another and reading exerts of our favourite erotic literature from my collection. And grooming the cats. Edward is obsessed with the fur babies.

For the duration of our separation, Edward has told me that he has something very special and very different planned for this evening, our reunion and that I needed to ensure that my exercise regime is up to scratch and that I'm loose limbed and well nourished.

I don't dare ask him what he has mind but I'm beside myself as my imagination goes into hyper drive with every new hint he gives me and every thought makes me sweat and shiver!

Tonight, after hours and hours of deliberation, I've decided to put on my new Coco de Mer underwear. It consists of an almost transparent, and terribly fragile, silk bra and matching knickers that do up with pretty silk-satin ties.

Its midnight blue, Master's favourite colour on me and is so fine that my fingers show through it. Added to this, I have dark blue hold up stockings on with a large lacy band at the top of my thighs, and the same colour blue, suede, sky-high, Jimmy Choo stilettos—the very ones I wore on the first night we met. And I'm also wearing the midnight blue, silk, wrap around, very tight and very short, dress that I wore to the play party that changed my life.

The only difference is that I've had it altered to make it shorter. It's now so short, in fact, that the lace at the top of my stockings, as well as a slither of bare flesh, is visible when I walk.

Edward will flip.

He hates the thought of me being exposed to anyone but him unless he has decreed otherwise or it's at a play party.

We aren't at a party… and he most certainly hasn't told me to do this for him…

My dress clings to every part of my body that it touches, and although I'm still as thin as ever, I look quite womanly for a change and it looks as if I have boobs which is always a bonus, isn't it?

My make-up is smoky and sultry, with pink lipstick and matching nails. My bag has been packed for three days, such is my level of excitement and I have worked late every evening in order to be totally on top of work so that nothing—and I mean absolutely _nothing—_not even my beloved cats—gets in the way of us becoming reacquainted this weekend.

A cab picks me up at 5.15pm, and I sit, almost bouncing, with excitement as the car snakes its way slowly upwards towards Highgate, and towards my darling Edward and the room of my wildest dreams and most perverted of all fantasies.

The driver stares at me intently in the mirror, all the way there, licking his lips as I climb out of the cab and he stares at my clingy dress and exposed upper thighs and stocking tops.

Ugh.

It's early October and although it isn't cold, I drag my coat over my lap to hide myself from his line of vision and I just hope to God that Edward isn't watching from the window or he will be outside in a flash, dealing with this lecherous creature! It really wouldn't be conducive to a hot night of play if I have to bandage and soak his bruised knuckles, so I don't need him to come out, guns blazing to fight for my honour and to have a damaged extremities before we even set foot in the playroom!

I also don't want us to start off with a punishment spanking.

Well…

"_We'll take that!"_ the girls chime, in rabid desperation because let's face it, fucking oneself with the best vibes and dildos that money can buy is amazing, but being fucked into oblivion with every part of my beautiful fuck hot, lover and Master is something else again.

As I climb the front steps, the metal tips to my heels clicking loudly, and I quiver in anticipation as I look around me. The first thing that I notice that there's a shiny new, bright red sports car in the driveway, sitting alongside Edward's every day car, a black Audi, and his sleek, slick, and incredibly sexy, Aston Martin.

I think it's a bit strange, he only likes black vehicles and usually says that red is too obvious and flashy, but Master really loves his cars, so maybe it's a new purchase.

Though, however glamorous it is, the colour red really does seem a little unlikely for Edward to choose.

Shrugging, I turn back to the front door and wait. At 6:00 pm, dead on the dot, I ring Master's door bell. Placing my bags on the step as usual, I begin waiting in my normal, standing, submissive position, head down arms clasped behind my back, legs tightly together with my hair perfectly positioned.

The blood is pounding loudly in my ears, and my palms are slick and wet with both excitement and nerves as I hear my beautiful Master unlocking the door. I keep my eyes and head down, staring at his bare feet and say nothing. And although my breathing is ragged and heavy in sexual frustration, I don't move.

Edward needs my total submission this weekend to help us reconnect and I can use Sunday evening and all day Monday to bounce all over him and fuck his brains out to my heart's content.

"Fuck, Bella," he whispers, totally breaking role as he stands in front of me.

Shit.

He needs me as much as I need him.

"Look at me, my darling girl," he whispers.

As I look up, his face is pale and drawn, but his cheeks are slightly flushed and he has dark shadows around his eyes.

God, he looks exhausted…

Without warning, he suddenly grabs me and wraps his arms around me tightly and in response, I hug him close to me in return, feeling bitter, sad and salty tears prickle behind my eyes.

God.

I've missed him so much. Pulling back, I smile and stroke the tips of my fingers down his cheek. He really looks exhausted.

"Fuck, baby, I can't be apart from you for that length of time, _ever,_ again!" Edward mumbles, resting his chin on top of my head, his hands resting on the dips at the top of my backside, making me shudder at his touch.

He looks so tired; so tired and weary and I wonder briefly if we should cancel the weekend and just let him rest.

_Jet lag is a bitch. _

I've had it a bit too much myself just recently with my regular trips to and fro between the States and London, attending meetings with both new and old authors, and it can take me days to recover.

Edward pulls back and looks me up and down, before smiling tenderly. "You look stunning, my darling girl," he says.

"Oh Master, you look completely exhausted!" I gasp without thinking and he raises an eyebrow at me; he hadn't given me permission to speak.

"Well, this time I will let your insolence go, seeing as I have missed you so much, baby" he chuckles tapping the top of my thigh with the tips of his fingers, making me whimper in need.

He hugs me again and pulls me inside, and grabs my bags, before kicking the door shut behind him.

Dropping my bags with a loud thud on the marble tiles, he pushes me backwards until I'm flush against the panelled wall, and then he presses his lips to my forehead, my hair, my nose, my cheeks, and my chin before kissing me hard on the mouth; forcing my mouth open with his tongue.

His hands slide down my body and part the front of my dress and slither up the lacy tops of my stockings and touch my bare flesh as we kiss passionately, grabbing and groping at one another for long minutes, until we pull apart, both of us panting and gasping for breath.

I know this is not the normal Friday night protocol for my submission, and that our lines are blurring once again; but shit, I need this physicality. Latching my mouth onto his again, I grab and tug at his hair, yanking his head closer in my desperation and immediately, he yanks my dress up and cups my semi-naked arse cheeks in his hands, pulling them apart.

Holy fuck…

"_Down on your knees, girl!"_ SWAT Team shouts loudly, Sergeant Major harpy nods in agreement, "_We're starving in here! All our supplies have been used up and we need them to be replenished, drop for five blow-jobs!"_ she barks out.

"Five? Are you nuts?" I ask, stunned, "He won't cum five times in one go you daft cow!"

Edward suddenly pulls away from me, panting hard, and I look at him properly for the first time. Having obviously gone straight to the office from airport, he's still wearing his black suit trousers and white shirt, his tie is undone now, and several buttons have been left open, thus exposing his coppery bronze chest hair.

Fuck.

His bare feet are tempting and tormenting me. Trailing my eyes up his body from his feet, I can see the painfully, rock hard bulge of Vernon in his trousers, straining against the expensive wool, knowing that his favourite orifices are within fucking distance of him once again.

"I want you…" I murmur, licking my lips, talking out of turn because it's a play day.

"Behave, Isabella…" he says, a slightly icy timbre colouring his voice. "Why are you wearing such a short dress in public? I can almost see your lips, baby! Fuck! You know I can't resist you when you're dressed like that but you should get a paddling for being so exposed in front of other men!"

My eyes snap to his immediately and he smiles at me, having caught me staring at his erection.

Shit.

Again he smiles and wraps his arm around my shoulders, leading me towards the dining room, my heels clacking loudly on the marble tiles of the hallway as he does so.

"Why are you wearing such a short dress?" he asks again.

"Well, this is the outfit I wore when we first met, and I thought it was appropriate really, but I wanted to have it altered to make a new memory for us…"

Grabbing my upper arms, he slams me against the wooden panelling and grabs my hair, yanking me to a standstill. "You are a fucking siren and I want to fuck you right here, right now…" he growls before he shoves his knee between my spread thighs and rubs firmly.

"Oh God!" I gasp out and whimper as the rough fabric causes the lace to cause friction to my quivering clitoris. "Do it! Please!" I beg, grabbing hold on his hip with one hand and cupping his balls with the other.

Kissing me desperately and frantically as we masturbate one another, he suddenly pulls back, and licking his lips he grins and shakes his head. "No way! For dressing like that and no doubt giving the poor taxi driver a hard on, you can fucking well wait!"

Bollocks.

We usually have our first meal and quiet time together in the kitchen, before a Friday night scene, a way of setting the tone for the rest of the weekend as it were, with us settling into our roles and allowing me time to calm and hand my control over to Edward as it were.

I frown slightly and look up at Edward again, confused as we cross the threshold into the formal dining room.

"Tonight, things are going to be more than a little bit different, in all ways," he explains, stroking my arm firmly with his hand, rubbing up and down so hard that my skin burns.

I keep quiet.

"Tonight we will eat together as just 'us' before I collar you. I've missed you so much, love. I need to spend some time just being with you as 'Edward and Bella' first, baby." he says smiling, "I've missed my girlfriend so much, and I want us to talk in a relaxed manner," he says, kissing my hair.

I gasp and look up at him again.

"Is that okay? I need us to be together for a little bit before we play, is that alright?" he asks, sounding slightly nervous as he frowns at me.

Before I even think about what I am saying I gasp out loud, "Fuck! Yes, Edward! That's more than okay! I need to be with you in any way you will have me; I've missed you so… So much! I can't be without you for so long again! Please don't ever leave me alone for so long again… I can't live without you…"

I clasp my hand over my mouth quickly, looking at him, horrified.

Have I over stepped the mark already?

Will our weekend begin with a punishment?

"Relax, Sweetheart, we're just us at the moment remember?" he says calming me.

I smile and lean into his side, relishing his touch.

"Oh, baby, I love you so much," he says, kissing my hair again, "You have no idea how much I hated being away from you," he finishes, grasping my arm, and I turn in his arms, and wrap myself around him like a creeping vine.

"_More like a bit of irritating, old Poison Ivy!"_ Sarcasm harpy says, smiling.

I flip her the bird.

Bitch.

"I've missed you so much, I really don't think I can go through that again," I say, as the tears start to spill down my face now, "Have you any idea how much I love you, Edward?" I say, wrapping one arm around his neck and pulling his face down to mine, as I pepper kisses over his slightly prickled jaw, "I love you…"

"_Stop crying, and suck him off, NOW!"_ Cake Baking harpy hisses.

Ugh.

Such a romantic.

He grabs my face and kisses me again, but this time it's soft, gentle, pouting and seductive. I want more. I want harder and more passionate because I find it hard to think of him as anything but my Master, in our preordained playtime.

Despite my previous infringement, I want to call him Master, rather than by his given name, it's Friday evening and my mind is set in my submissive mode.

"I need to call you Master, please," I say, "I need to do this, Edward, two weeks is too long away," I say.

"I need to be your 'lover' just now, baby, not your Dominant, just for a little while, please, angel?" he says, and smiling I nod as, taking me by the hand, he leads me through the hall into the dining room.

The room looks fantastic and the smell coming from the kitchen is mouth-watering.

Master usually cooks for us on a Friday evening, and we always have tasty, but simple fare, sitting at the granite island to eat our supper, but this is something else.

"_Tonight he has pulled out all the stops; he has made it very special._

_Tonight Vern's ours completely  
you give you cum so sweetly  
Tonight the juice of love hits you in your eyes  
But will you be able to see us tomorrow?_

Will Edward last more than a second  
or just a moment's pleasure?  
Can we believe the magic of your thighs?  
Will you still love him tomorrow?

Tonight with words unspoken  
Make sure that he's the only one  
But will my hooha be broken  
When the night meets the morning sun?" the harpy chorus sing our loud and proud.

I want to stab them all to death with a cocktail stick right now, and then feed them, one at a time, to the cats. But then, what did the poor cats ever do to deserve risking being poisoned like that!

Bitches.

The table is set with fine white linens and white flowers are in vases all over the room including a table centrepiece, it looks stunningly lovely and smells even better. White candles burn, casting a warm, ambient glow around the lovely room, and the silver cutlery glistens by the mellow light that they cast. The china is pure white Vera Wang at Wedgwood; I know because I chose it for us on one of our shopping trips to Harrods. The table is completed with lots of sparkling, elegant, Waterford crystal.

I look at Edward in awe; he's done all of this for me, even when he is utterly jetlagged and totally knackered!

There's even a huge fire burning in the grate, despite the fact that it isn't particularly chilly outside, it seems right, somehow.

Edward pulls my chair out and bids me to sit, before he pours me a glass of water. He doesn't pour himself anything but water either, so I know we will be playing after we have eaten, and everything south of my belly button clenches tightly.

God I want him…

And I want him now.

The girls nod frantically.

Edward leaves the room and I look around, tears threatening to spill again.

I can't believe the effort he has gone to for me.

He is exhausted, jet lagged and overworked and he has still put in all of this effort to make our first night together in two weeks, special.

God I love him.

He's missed me as much as I have missed him, and my heart squeezes tightly and soars with joy knowing this again.

I know that Emily would have done all of the shopping and preparation, and possibly the cooking as well, but to be honest? That is beside the point. The thought and the intention is there, means the entire world to me.

Like Edward does.

"Wait here for me please, Bella," he says gently, kissing my knuckles before he turns to leave the room, the black gabardine of his pants tight over his backside.

Shit.

Arousal has now saturated my flimsy thong.

Great.

"_You really need to see your Gynae, or a doctor, about your excessive lubrication, girlie,"_ Gynae harpy says, knowledgably, _"Perhaps I could take a look down there for you? Hmmmm, but I might drown in all of that goo…"_ he says.

Ewwwww!

Ignoring him, I inhale deeply, and instead look around the room.

I notice the box that holds my collar sitting on the table next to the fire along with two other smaller boxes and several squashy packages, all beautifully wrapped.

Edward has been buying presents for his girlfriend, and my wonderful Master has been buying gifts for his submissive.

"_Presents, Bella!"_ Shopaholic harpy says excitedly, bouncing up and down.

Oh my.

Looking up as the floor board squeaks, I smile when Edward re-enters the room carrying two covered plates.

Placing them on the table, he lifts the silver dome off of mine.

Medallions of lamb.

My favourite meat, with a garlic and rosemary sauce, tiny new potatoes, asparagus spears, a pea puree and baby carrots.

Small portions, but highly nutritious.

Edward places the napkin across my lap and sits down at the head of the table, with me sitting beside him.

We eat slowly, laughing, chatting, enjoying each other's company, I take small sips of the water and for the first time in two weeks, I finally relax, because pathetic as it might sound, I feel whole when he is with me. It's as simple as that. I'm a half-being without Edward.

_Shit_.

That thought makes me nervous, somehow. I was always so independent and now? Now I am only complete when he is with me.

We finish eating and when my lovely Edward asks if I would like a pudding, as always, I decline. Sweet things don't appeal to me, they never have. I don't have a sweet tooth at all and rarely eat them, but he always asks me just the same, he always allows me to make the final choice in everything.

"_We only want his cum as your pudding, Bella! Crawl under the table and drag Vernon out and make him play!"_ Platinum Ninja harpy says, clapping her hands.

Edward swats my hands away when I try to help him carry the plates, and instead takes the crockery into the kitchen himself, whilst I start to clear the table, placing the silverware back in the side cabinet, removing place mats and the like.

We finish tidying up in a comfortable silence and finally, Edward comes back with a tray of coffee and petit fours.

I look at the clock; it's 7:30pm already.

"Eager to get started, are we, my lovely?" he asks me, grinning.

I flush slightly, and have a light covering of sweat on my skin. Grinning, I look up at him and nod. God. If only he knew just how keen I really am. My thong is saturated once again at the mere thought of us "getting started" shortly.

Sigh.

"Not much longer, I promise, baby, I can't wait either," he says smiling, before taking my hand and pulling me down onto the floor.

We sit on the rug by the fire and drink our coffee.

My skirt moves up slightly, revealing not only the tops of my stockings, but the bare skin all the way up to my thong line, and sitting up, I kneel in front of him and kiss him on the chin, "I hope that this is alright…" I whisper, kissing him again. "Sorry, but I missed you so much, I had to do that," I say, before I squat back down on my spread legs, exposing my stockings and sopping thong to him, and smile.

Edward inhales sharply, gazing at my crotch and flushing slightly, while his fingers trail up my legs gently, making me shudder.

Licking his lips, he looks up into my eyes, before he reaches the hem of my dress and tugs it down.

_Shit._

"You're driving me insane, baby," he says, staring intently into my eyes, "I can smell how turned on you are already," he says, his breathing fast and rasping. "You have no fucking idea how much I want you… right here… right now…"

Fuck.

I want to yell at him to forget our evening, and to just fuck me where I'm sitting and to make good use of the thick, hand knotted rug as we've done so very many times before...

I don't, instead I slide my skirt up again, and spread my thighs wider.

"Soon, baby, soon," he whispers, kissing me on the tip of my nose before he stands and collects the packages from the table.

Handing me my gifts, he kneels down in front of me again, and I gasp when I open them.

Shit.

He's bought me a pair of platinum and diamond heart shaped earrings and a bracelet, with a tiny heart shaped padlock, from Tiffany.

A tiny key hangs from it.

The significance of that gift doesn't go unnoticed, but he still says, "You own the key to my heart, baby, only you can unlock it, no one else will ever touch it the way you have," he finishes, and tears trickle down my face as I look at them carefully. Both are diamond encrusted and stunningly beautiful.

One of the packages contains a lovely Fendi handbag. It's black, elegant and buttery soft. I had admired it once in a magazine, and as usual, he remembered, and I stare into his eyes, as another trickle of tears runs down my face.

Several complete sets of beautiful silk underwear in a variety of colours come next.

He has the most impeccable taste, and I trail my fingers lightly across the ice-cream colours of soft, frothy silk, lace and net, smiling.

The final present holds a new, smooth, cold, hard, stainless steel dildo.

I almost drop it in surprise when I pull it out of the packaging, and I raise my eyebrow at him when I stroke the dildo.

"My God, Edward…" I mumble, as, squirming on the floor, I almost cum on the spot as I slide my fingers backwards and forwards along the thick, hard, cold metal shaft.

Fucking hell!

It is bloody enormous!

"I measured it, it is the same girth and length as my cock, baby," he says chuckling, "perfect for when I have to go away again," he says smiling.

My eyes open wide, and I must look alarmed at the thought of him leaving again, because he squeezes my fingers tightly, "I don't need to go away again for a bit, baby, and it won't be for more than a few days ever again, without you being with me, I promise you that," he whispers.

As the clock strikes 8:00 pm, Edward stands up suddenly and grabs my hand pulling me up, making me squeak.

"Right," he says sternly, "Go straight up to your room and freshen yourself up and get ready for me, and do it quickly. Strip down to your underwear and stockings, but please remember to keep your shoes on as usual, Isabella," he says, assertively.

I nod, but lower my head, preparing myself.

"Be waiting for me in the playroom, not outside it tonight, baby, inside it. Be settled and in position on the floor, in ten minutes, my lovely," my Master commands, his whole demeanour suddenly changing to Dominant mode.

I feel my breath hitch.

God, I want this, and god I need him.

"Go now, Isabella," he says, icily. "Don't wash with anything but water. I want to taste you!"

Holy fuck!

"_Run, Bella, run,"_ Green Ninja harpy yells, almost causing me to fall over and land on my arse in fright as I scramble to stay upright.

Galloping from the room, as fast as my sky-high heels will allow, I grab my bags before I rush up the stairs, sounding like a herd of baby elephants, and I can hear Master chuckling behind me.

"Be careful, Bella, a broken ankle wouldn't be helpful in the playroom," he yells after me.

This is not a regular occurrence for me, as I'm so clumsy and rarely run anywhere for fear of falling flat on my face; but tonight I am a woman on a mission, I'm truly desperate to be touched by my beautiful Master!

Dashing into my room, I go to the loo, give my pussy and bum a little bit of a wash, brush my teeth and touch up my makeup.

Removing my dress, I carefully hang it in the wardrobe, taking deep breaths as I move about, trying to calm myself.

I wash myself again quickly. I'm so turned on that the arousal is now running half way down to my knees, and I put a fresh thong on.

It's a damned good thing I always buy three pairs of knickers to every one bra. I twist my plait around into a tight bun, and pin it into place keeping my neck completely free and bare.

Drinking some water, I take ten deep, cleansing breaths and leave my room, making my way to the top of the house and to the playroom.

Opening the door quietly, I enter the room carefully, without lowering my head and jump in surprise.

Master is already there waiting for me, wearing his soft black leather trousers with the pull down flap once again...

Holy Mother of God.

I now know this is going to be a very special night.

Has he invited the submissive to come back and join in again?

Will he want to fuck her this time? He said that he won't ever touch another girl, however much I want to see that… he won't, I know that, but a girl can but hope and hope springs eternal and all that jazz! And because she's gay, that won't happen so what the hell is going on?

My breathing hitches to a frantic, almost asthmatic wheeze in my excitement as I look around and pant loudly.

"Calm yourself, Isabella," he says, his voice icily cold.

Holy fuck.

"_Bella!"_ Pink Ninja harpy says, lying prostrate on the floor of my brain, her scrawny little grey, scaly legs akimbo in the air, "_Fuck him! We can't wait any longer!" _she says, whimpering.

"And you think that I can?" I say sharply, "I'm fucking dying here!" I hiss back at her.

Ugh.

Master usually wears jeans for our sessions.

His leathers are normally worn to play parties when he is giving a flogging, shibari or caning demonstration on either me or a dummy as I stand by his side, but seeing him in them tonight takes my breath away.

What the hell has he got planned?

"See something you like, Isabella?" he asks smiling at me as I still stand staring, totally breaking the rules of my submission, and all I can do in response is to nod, utterly and completely dumb struck.

"Close your mouth before I fill it, Isabella! Head and eyes down! Where is your submissive stance? Shit, I've only been away for two weeks and you've forgotten how I expect you, as my submissive, to behave! Do I have to remind you? With my hand? Before we even begin? Do it now!" he commands sharply.

This tone shakes me from my daydreams.

"_Oooer!"_ the girls whimper, _"Not a caning, Bella?"_ they gasp out, knowing full well that he wouldn't give me a punishment caning; he never has and most certainly never will.

Sigh.

"No, he never canes us as a punishment, girls, you should know that by now! Stop over reacting and calm down," I say, nervously.

Shit.

Not a punishment spanking before we even begin?

Surely?

I quickly drop to my knees onto my waiting pillow, pull my legs as wide apart as I can, head down, fingers laced behind my back, elbows locked and my breasts pushed forward.

My bra does little to hide, or even really cover, my granite hard nipples, and my breathing hitches as my imagination goes into overdrive, wondering what he's going to do to me.

"_US!"_ the girls yell in unison.

"Why the hell have you been missing in action for the last three weeks, and then the night that he comes home to me, you are out in full force girls? Please! Please give me some alone time with him!" I plead.

"_Huh! We've been MIA because you're a boring fucker! We're only interested in Vern!"_ Paranoia harpy bitches out.

Great.

Edward walks around the room briskly, and I can hear him rattling about, collecting things, moving things around, going about his dominant business as he ignores me.

I can see his bare feet and whimper slightly at the way that his toes grip the wooden floor as he walks.

Fuck.

I love his feet.

From a distance Edward chuckles again. "Excited are we, Isabella?" he asks. I don't respond, of course, but I'm quivering with excitement and my arousal is pouring out of me now.

He comes to stand before me and inhales sharply.

"Fuck I've missed you so, so, much, Isabella. I love how you smell when you're this turned on, baby," he mutters. "I like how you taste even better…"

I say nothing, and squaring my shoulders, I sit back further on my knees, and then don't move a muscle; I need to be the perfect submissive, for my perfect Dominant.

"God, I fucking want you, Isabella! You look fucking wonderful, my lovely," he says, inhaling deeply, making me shiver as he does so, "I can't wait to taste you, and I can't wait to fuck you, but for now, I'll have to wait just a little bit longer," he finishes.

My breathing gets harder and more laboured, and I frantically try to calm myself, by inhaling and exhaling slowly and deeply several times

He strokes my hair gently, slowly allowing his fingers to trail over my plaited knot.

"Now, things are going to be more than a little different today, Isabella. I'm going to make another of your fantasies come true tonight. Are you ready for that to happen?" he says sharply.

Oh God.

My breathing increases exponentially, and is so rasping, I sound like poor bloody Chain Smoking harpy.

"_Hey! Bitch face! I have a sexy, husky voice! Fuck you!"_ she responds, blowing billowing smoke in the shape of Vernon.

Fucking hell.

"Answer me!" he says loudly.

"Yes, Master," I whisper, my head bent and my eyes fixed on a suddenly very interesting knot of wood on the floor.

"Now, I'm going to bring a second submissive into our scene again tonight, love. But this time I'm going to be far more involved. I need you to be honest with me or it won't work. And I mean absolutely honest, Isabella. Tell me if you can handle this? Can you handle another submissive touching me and me touching them, baby? Look at me and answer me, Isabella!" he barks.

I take a deep breath, calming both my excitement and nerves. I don't understand. He said he had no desire to touch any female but me. Scowling, I close my eyes, I inhale and exhale deeply.

Can I do this?

Can I watch someone else touch the man that I love?

Edward watched me being touched by someone else and it did nothing but highlight, enrich and improve our sex life afterwards, so why should I deprive him of this?

Why should I deprive myself from witnessing this?

This won't alter us; nothing can, we'll still belong to one another and to no one else, and it won't be any different to watching Edward fuck me with a dildo rather than his cock.

I open my eyes and look up at him, smiling, "Yes, Master, I can do this, and I want to do this too, for both of us," I answer quietly. Master smiles warmly back at me, staring into my eyes to see if there is any doubt there.

When he sees none, he walks slowly around the room, his forehead furrowed, deep in thought.

Looking at me, he walks towards me again, as he pulls my collar from his pocket.

"Will you wear my collar this weekend? Will you hand your body and mind to me to use in whatever way I see fit?" he asks.

I smile.

"Yes, Master, I'll wear your collar with pleasure, love and joy. I give myself to you, to do with, as you choose. To use me as you see fit. To bend me to your will and for whatever purposes you see fit. I love you and trust you. My mind and body belong to you and to you alone," I answer calmly and honestly.

He inhales sharply and strokes slowly and gently down my arm, causing goose bumps to follow in his wake.

"_Grab him, Bella! Wrestle him to the ground! We're starving to death in here!" _Cynical harpy says, clutching her stomach dramatically.

Ugh.

Quickly fastening the platinum collar around my neck, he moans slightly, and runs his fingers over the cold platinum, diamond encrusted links; I love how it feels.

It feels heavy and the cold metal warms within seconds of being around my neck; the heat coming from being inside my beautiful Master's pocket; and I shudder as his fingers trail across my collar bones and then back to my collar.

"_It's been near Vern!"_ the girls yell excitedly.

Master's eyes darken and his breathing quickens; he is so turned on by this. He loves seeing a physical manifestation of his ownership of me, as do I, and I'm now shaking so much that I'm scared that I'll lose my submissive position.

Inhaling deeply, I hold the breath for the count of five before I breathe out, and I push my shoulders back further, calming myself, and await Master's first command.

Edward strokes my hair tenderly and whispers, "I love you my darling, Isabella," before turns and walks towards the playroom door. "Are you ready for me, angel?" he asks as his hand touches the doorknob.

Am I?

Shit.

Is he leaving me alone?

"_Is one of your fantasies being abandoned?" _Pink Ninja harpy asks, her voice warbling with nerves.

"Of course it fucking isn't!" I yell at her, "Are you nuts? I hate being left alone, you fucking know I do!" I say sharply.

Psyche harpy comes flying out of the tent, "_Don't you shout at my little Pink Ninja harpy like that!"_ and she drags her into the tent where Shoppy is waiting.

Oh fuck.

Not my poor little Pinkie…

"_You led us all astray, Bella…"_ Turkish Belly Dancing harpy says; gyrating her pelvis frantically, causing Psyche harpy to trip and stumble, before she grabs her hand and drags her into the tent.

Fuck.

She grins at me before she zips the tent closed.

There are four of them in there now…

I hope the tent poles can stand the strain.

"Look at me, Isabella…" Edward says quietly.

I look at him again, "Are you ready for this, baby?" he asks, sounding terribly nervous now and I smile at him and nod, before I lower my head again. "Look at me, look at the present I have for you, baby," he says, quietly.

As I raise my eyes, Edward opens the door fully, and as he opens it, a young man walks in.

Oh my God.

Oh.

My.

Good.

God.

OH MY FUCKING GOD!

A male sub!

He has his head lowered as he stands just inside the room with and his breathing is surprisingly calm as he puts his hands behind his back.

He's dressed in faded, torn, low-slung jeans, scuffed biker books and a white skin tight t-shirt.

Fuck.

He's pretty.

Very pretty.

He really is stunningly lovely and has a tall, lithe, yet muscular, body to die for. I would guess that he's a little younger than me, and has wavy mid-brown hair, with copper flecks and as he looks up quickly, I gasp at his beautiful, pale grey blue eyes.

I know that my Master had trained with both a Dominant and a Dominatrix; Carlisle and Katy, and that they had both been kind to him. Edward has said repeatedly that he isn't bisexual; he has been with men, of course, but only during scenes, and not in everyday life.

That seems to be his rationale regarding his sexuality. He would not choose to be with a man in real life. He never objected if his Dominant and Dominatrix required him to be shared with other male Dominants and submissives during a scene or a party. He has done many scenes with male submissives in the past, usually topping, and

Carlisle and Katy had both regularly fucked him, something he had enjoyed very much, but it wasn't his first choice. I know that he had taken parts in scenes with other Dominants and male submissive's when Carlisle had decreed that it was to be so, but it was never something he had actively sought out before.

Edward likes to have his arse played with, but since that fateful Sunday where he used the fucking machine and I freaked out, he has resolutely refused to use it again.

No matter how much I've tried to plead and coerce him, he refuses to use it on himself again. He has watched it fuck me on many occasions, and has masturbated and cum all over me whilst it thrusts in and out of me, but he won't allow it to be anywhere near him. I'm only allowed to use my fingers on him… nothing else.

Ugh.

Edward hasn't played with another man for quite some time, always preferring to be with women, but as I look at his face, he's flushed and his breathing has hitched exponentially.

He's really excited by this, and he also knows how much I want to see this, and that is only adding to his arousal.

Master turns to look at me, watching my face carefully for any signs of distress.

He finds none.

"Isabella, this is Daniel, and tonight he's here to help me to fulfil every fantasy that you have ever had," he says smiling tightly. He's really nervous about this, and for the first time in a long time, he looks uncertain about a scene. I, on the other hand, am beside myself with excitement. My breathing is laboured and heavy and I am almost bouncing up and down and grin widely at Edward.

Oh. My. God.

I want this…

"Isabella. Desist moving around, NOW!" he barks at me as he watches me wriggle in place.

I stop instantly.

"Daniel," my Master, says, visibly relaxing after seeing my reaction to what he has planned for us both, "You will strip quickly, folding your clothing as you do so, and assume your position. Immediately," he says firmly.

Without a word, Daniel nods, turns and walks to the other end of the room and I fight the urge to smile because even in the midst of the thought of all of this debauchery, Edward's OCD still over rides everything! Daniel has to ensure that he folds his clothes! Bless him. He's every bit as bad as I am.

Bending over fluidly, he removes his boots and socks.

Bare feet.

Sigh.

I love bare feet… did you know that?

"_Screw his feet!"_ Sarcasm harpy barks out, _"Let's see his cock!"_

"_I don't understand why he didn't just ask Jasper to be involved,"_ Greenie says, kicking her foot towards the virtually empty vat of jizz in rage, as Cake Baking harpy and Booty Shake harpy wrestle her to the ground. They're not prepared to let her remove the final dregs of their ambrosia. Rations have been small since Edward went West.

He then pulls his white t-shirt over his head, revealing a hard, toned six-pack, surprisingly bulging biceps and a hairless chest that is so smooth it looks like silk. I notice that he moves like a dancer or gymnast or some such shit.

Fuck…

Turning around, he keeps his head lowered as well as his eyes as he unbuttons his Levi's and pulls them off, folding them carefully, and places them on the chair.

He stands with his back to me now, wearing nothing but tight, white Calvin Klein boxer shorts that emphasise his firm, tight buttocks and his muscles ripple along his back and shoulders as he moves.

OH FUCK ME NOW!

Two large, perfect, elegant angel wings are tattooed on his back, from the top of his scapula's all the way down to the dimpled dips in the top of his arse. I wonder briefly whether the edges of the tattoo are raised, and ponder what that would feel like under my fingertips… and tongue… and pussy if I could straddle his shoulder and hump him.

Fuck.

It's beautifully delicate in dark grey ink and I stare, unblinkingly as I devour the amazing art work. Every feather is so detailed that it looks as if real birds have been plucked and their plumes used to decorate him.

My entire body ripples with desire as I stare at him. I want to touch him…

Shit!

What the hell is wrong with me? I'm in love with Edward! I don't want this man! I don't! And I don't like tattoos for God's sake! But I do love the way that the inked markings wrap around his shoulders, upper arms, and base of his neck and disappear around the front of his body and can't take my eyes off him. He's beautiful. Perfect.

Shit.

My mouth waters as I lick my lips just looking at his amazing body.

Fuck.

Quivering in anticipation, my eyes roam and rake his loveliness.

Bending slowly, he drags his boxers down, yanking them off of his feet, before he folds them painfully slowly and carefully and places them with his jeans and turns to face me.

Holy fuck.

His cock is rock hard and flat against his stomach, oozing pre-cum and is massive, with large balls hanging bellow.

The tattoo finishes on his chest, right above each nipple, and is absolutely breathtaking. It must have taken hours and cost an absolute fortune to do. It must also have hurt like fuck, but shit, it makes a bloody statement! I bet all eyes are on his amazing physique when he strips at a play party and I imagine there's a queue of Dommes, Doms and submissives half way around the block wanting to play with him and to stroke, suck, kiss and lick his decorated skin.

Shit.

I want him…

Is that wrong? I'm head over heels in love with Edward, but I want to fuck this pretty man's brains out whilst my Master directs us?

"_Jump him!"_ Paranoia harpy screeches, making me jerk, "_Jump him now!"_

Oh God.

Edward walks briskly across the room, and stands next to Daniel, watching him closely, before he reaches up and strokes his hair lightly his fingers trailing down over the left wing and carefully trace the edge with his index finger.

"Very nice…" he says, barely within my hearing.

Shit.

I fucking want him, and I want him now and I inhale sharply at the sight of seeing him touch another man, and Edward's face whips around to mine.

Our eyes lock before he grins and licks his lips.

"Lower your eyes please, Isabella, or the evening will begin with a long, hard and painful punishment spanking. In front of our guest. Do not look up again until I order you to do so. Do you understand me?" he barks. "Answer me… please."

Nodding frantically, I look down but I don't move; my inner thighs are now aching from sitting in my position for so long, but I push them even further apart and increase the delicious stretch. "Yes, Master. Forgive my tardiness."

I have to behave, because I really want to watch them together!

"Daniel. Look at me please," Edward says sharply. My breathing increases and my heart is pounding in my chest as I strain to watch through my peripheral vision. "Tonight Daniel, you will refer to me as Sir and to Isabella by her given name, do you understand? Respond please!" Edward barks loudly.

Daniel nods; I can see his movements through my peripheral vision; he has not been given permission to speak yet, nor have I.

"Assume your position please, close to, but not touching, my Isabella," Edward says more gently now.

Daniel kneels on the cushion that he has placed next to mine and spreads his legs wide.

I stare at him as best I can through my lowered eyes.

And again with the squint.

He really is very lovely.

The girls are beside themselves as they behold Daniel's large cock!

"_Fuck Bella! Double the amount of jizz for the cupboard!"_ Invisible harpy number one giggles loudly.

Ugh.

"_And a new flavour too!"_ Cordon Bleu harpy says, clapping her hands excitedly. "_Let me grab my notebook! I need to write down the different nuances! Pinkie, what the fuck have you done with my pen? Have you been using it as a vibe again?"_

They have one-track minds.

Jizz track.

"_And?"_ Latina harpy asks, confused.

"_Vernon has a brother!"_ Shoppy squeaks, causing the other harpies to run off to find their tape measure.

Sigh.

"_Don't fucking sigh at us bitch face!"_ Green Ninja harpy barks, "_You wouldn't fuck Jasper, as I asked you to, so we will have to take what we can get!"_

"Get this straight, bitches, I will not fuck Jasper, _ever, _so get that into your poor delusional brains!" I hiss at them.

"_We're delusional?"_ they girls ask, stunned.

They have a point…

Daniel is not quite as lovely as my Master. And with his coppery bronze hair, emerald green eyes, pouty lips and perfect body, no one ever could be, but he's beautiful just the same.

His brown hair is slightly longer than Edward's, and dishevelled, though not as wild, his lovely eyes are still lowered in his willing submission, but he does have lovely, full and very pouty pink lips.

Pretty, beautiful, lovely.

"Our Vern is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.

_Our Vern is brilliant._

_He smiled at me on the subway.  
He's gonna be with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I want to be with you too.."

He's clean-shaven, no pubic hair at all, and his cock is large, thick, long and very hard.

"_Colin!"_ Nursey harpy says happily.

"Who's Colin?" I ask, frowning, confused.

"_His cock! It's our name for Daniel's cock! He isn't anything like Vernon, obviously, but fuck, right now, we will take anything we can get and he is fucking massive!"_ Photo Pimp harpy says, attaching a wide angled lens to her ancient old box brownie camera.

"After what I went through with Collin in the office, you want me to fuck a cock called Colin?" I say, stunned.

"_Mere semantics, Bella!"_ Dog Trainer harpy says, "_Mere unimportant semantics. Stop over reacting. Who cares what it's called? We need to be fucked! Simple as! Get over it and stop being selfish. Feed us!"_

Ugh.

"You really can't call him Colin!" I protest, "That was the fucking office creep's first name! Can't we call him Virgil instead?"

They ignore me.

I sneakily raise my eyes and look at Daniel's huge erection properly for the first time, _"Hellllllooooo Virgil!"_ I think to myself as my mouth starts to water.

Fuck.

Jesus, how will I cope with it if they both decide to fuck me what with them both being so well endowed?

They will split me in two!

Oh well.

It's a risk that I am willing to take, frankly!

Daniel's breathing is coming quite quickly now, he is panting lightly, and he has yet to look at me at all. Maybe he isn't here for me after all? I told Edward that I wanted to experience double penetration. Annabelle, Jessica and even Rosalie had all done that, and I wanted to before our lives moved on to the next level together. Once we live together, I don't want to touch any one, apart from the occasional girl, but him. Maybe he's gay too, and doesn't touch women?

Shit.

Is he here for both of us or just for my Master? Well… I had said on my list of revisions that I wanted to watch my Master fuck another man. I had set it as a number five, the highest level on my limits list; I want to see it so much. I had specifically said that I wanted to watch Edward deep throat and fuck another man.

Fuck…

Is he going to do that today?

I squirm on my cushion.

Suddenly and without warning, my Master drops to his knees in front of me and pulls me close to him, wrapping his arms tightly around my body, holding onto my hands, which are still clasped behind my back.

Sensing my confusion, he kisses me. He kisses me with a slow and sensual kiss, pushing his tongue into my mouth, fucking me via the kiss. A kiss that quickly builds in passion, and rapidly becomes heated and desperate from both of us. It is twice as arousing knowing that Daniel is listening to our increasingly urgent kissing, but can't see us, or join in.

Yet… I think... I hope.

Edward clings to me, holding onto the back of my thong firmly now, pulling and tugging and causing the fabric to rub my engorged clit, making me shudder. He fucks my mouth hard and fast with his tongue before breaking away, leaving us both panting in need. I look over to see that Daniel is watching us, surreptitiously and my eyes open in surprise because I hadn't expected him to disobey Edward like this. Seeing my face, Edward frowns and turns to look at him at the same time as I do again, his face hardens; his eyes narrow slightly, and a slightly salacious smirk plays around his beautiful mouth.

"Did I tell you that you could watch us together, Daniel? Well? Did I?" Master asks sharply, making both of us jump.

Daniel quickly looks down.

"Answer my question!" Master demands.

"No, Sir," he mumbles, almost incoherently.

"I didn't quite catch your response, to my question. Answer now, and make it clear, and I also expect an apology to be made to both Isabella, and myself, for your rudeness, Daniel!" Edward says sharply again.

"Sorry, Sir, you didn't tell me that I could watch you and Isabella together, forgive my impudence. Please forgive me, Isabella, it was wrong of me to presume to do this. Perhaps this submissive should be punished for his infringement, Sir? And perhaps he should be punished hard, if that is what you deem to be a correct thing to do to me, Sir," he says quickly and quietly.

"Yes. Yes, Daniel, I do indeed think that you deserve to be punished and punished severely," Edward says, firmly.

Oh my God.

Edward is going to punish him now!

"Stand!" Master demands ominously.

Daniel does as he is told, immediately and without question, he rises smoothly without even using his hands to help him to stand, rolling upwards fluidly.

Fuck.

If I tried to do that, I would end up flat on my face on the wooden flooring, wearing my front teeth as a facial embellishment.

Sigh.

Oh to be elegant and not have the deportment of road kill.

"_You called?"_ Deportment harpy calls.

Ugh.

"Isabella!" Edward barks at me, making me jump, and yells, "WILL YOU FUCKING, STAND UP, NOW!"

Oh fuck…

I amble ungainly to my feet, using my hands to balance myself, before I shove my arse up in the air and huff because I am so frigging cack handed and have absolutely no elegance whatsoever. I am so sodding clumsy!

"_Yes, you are!"_ Paranoia harpy says, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Spread your legs for me!" he orders.

Shit!

I do as I'm told and he roughly yanks my knickers down, until they drop to my ankles, without untying the satin ribbons.

He coarsely kicks my ankles further apart, pulling the knickers taut and I somehow manage to keep my eyes and head downwards as I hear Edward moving about at the side of me and a light-buzzing humming noise punctuates the silence of the room.

Oh fuck…

He drops to his knees and gently parts my dripping pussy lips.

"Fuck, Isabella, you are sooooo wet baby," he mutters and I shake like a leaf under his touch, moaning lightly.

I can see his fingers as they move against me, sliding along my soaking wet, highly sensitive slit, and his thumb lightly brushes across my clit at the same time. He picks up a vibrating, purple, horseshoe shaped toy, before he pushes it slowly inside of me, managing to hit every fucking erogenous zone known to woman-kind.

My Wi-vibe II.

Fuck…

Shaped as it is, it presses and vibrates against both my g-spot and my clitoris. It's not nearly enough to make me cum, but just enough to build, and maintain, my desire to a fever pitch level and keep me balanced precariously on the edge without any hope of falling over into orgasm.

Fuck it all.

He pulls my knickers back up, yanking them harshly into place.

"Now, my lovely, clench your tight little pussy for me, and hold this toy in place, or I'm afraid I might just have to punish you if it falls out, okay?" he says, lowering his voice, almost growling at me.

The knickers sort of hold the toy in place, but I have to clench tightly and I shudder as the delicious sensations wash over me.

Edward looks up into my eyes and languidly and noisily licks the tips of his fingers.

"Mmmmm, Isabella, you taste as delicious as ever, baby," he says, grinning broadly at me, "Fuck but I have missed eating you out, and much as I really want to suck that deliciousness from its source right now, I'm afraid I'm going to have to wait, okay?" he finishes.

I blush at his words, and nod, looking at my feet again. Grabbing my hands, he firmly pulls me down onto my knees, forcing me back onto my cushion.

"Get back into your position, NOW!" he barks at me and immediately, I shuffle quickly back into place, and drop my head down.

Standing quickly, he remains in front of me for a few moments staring at me, before he turns and moves his attention back to Daniel.

I'm quivering with excitement, flushed and sweating, I'm so very desperate to be touched, but that isn't going to happen just yet and I squint so that I can see them together.

"_What if he doesn't want us now he has Daniel? He is, after all, much prettier than you are, Bella,"_ Insecurity harpy says, grinning.

Right now, I know that he's going to punish Daniel for breaking the rules, and I can't wait so I ignore her and her fucking spiteful comments.

"Now, _Daniel,_" Edward growls, "For disregarding the privacy of my submissive, I'm going to punish you. You know that don't you?" he asks.

Daniel doesn't respond.

"And, however I punish my submissive, she is small and delicate and I gauge the level of force and frequency of my strikes with her. With you, however, we are physically similar so you will feel the full force of my power and wrath. Do you understand me?" Edward barks out.

Gasping, every muscle in my body clenches, and as it does so, I groan and roll forwards a little bit as I almost cum on the spot.

The full fucking force of his wrath?

Holy hell.

One by one the girls faint in both shock and desire and I quiver in anticipation as I watch Daniel's face, chest and neck flush as he listens intently to my perfect Master.

"Fucking answer me. Do you understand me?" he barks out as Daniel slowly raises his face so that they are looking at one another properly for the first time.

"Yes, Sir. I understand you, completely. I behaved appallingly. Forgive me. Do to me as you see fit. As hard and forcefully as you like, please." he finishes, calmly and respectfully.

Fuck…

Grabbing Daniel by the top of his arms, Edward digs his fingers into his firm muscles and hauls him close to him, before he drags him across the room towards the St Andrews Cross.

Oh fuck me now…

Master turns Daniel so that he's facing away from us, and shackles him to the cross firstly by the wrists, and then, dropping to his knees, he cuffs his ankles.

His beautiful back, thighs and buttocks flex as he steadies himself, rocking from side to side a little as he ensures that he is fully balanced in his bondage, as much as he can, stretched as tightly as he is and flexes and relaxes his muscles.

The tattoo on his back and upper arms makes him look like an angel with his wings widely spread and I bite the inside of my lip ensuring that I hold a needy and desperate moan inside. Right now, I don't know what I want to do first, run to Edward and bounce up and down on his lap or rub my aching cooch against Daniel's thigh and force an orgasm out of my throbbing pussy.

As Daniel drops his head back slightly, a whimper escapes as I watch the angel's wings ripple.

A fallen angel…

I'm not supposed to be looking at him, but I can't stop myself, and my chin is almost sitting on my chest as I watch his inked feathers seemingly flutter before my eyes in the most bizarre way.

As Edward prowls around him, I decide that this is one of the most beautiful scenes I have ever seen.

Sigh.

"Fetch me a flogger and a cane of your choice, Isabella." Edward suddenly orders and as I snap my attention to him, I swallow thickly knowing that I've also been caught out, disobeying him. "QUICKLY! And just so you know, he can take much harder implements than you can, so pick carefully and thoughtfully, my lovely," he says grinning at me without any sign of anger directed towards me. "And if I catch you disobeying my wishes again, I will have you both strapped to the wall railings and whip you at the same time.

Cautiously, I stand and nod my ascent, before I scuttle as quickly and elegantly as my wobbly legs and dangerously high heels will allow, across the room, clicking and clacking loudly as I do so.

"Come on, Isabella," Edward orders, "You are much too slow today! I need some sort of satisfaction and I don't want to wait much longer so hurry up!"

Shit what to choose!

Edward has more tools and toys than I've ever seen anywhere else, even in the professional dungeons that we've visited together and my fingers shake in both nerves and desire as I trail them over some of his large collection of impact toys.

Smiling to myself, I pick up my favourite rabbit hair flogger, stroking it lightly between my fingers, shuddering at the memories of what that implement feels like on my skin as he swipes and trails it over my inflamed body.

No, that is _way _too gentle for the defined musculature of the pretty man waiting for me to find suitable tools to illicit both pleasure and pain in him.

Next, I stroke my fingers across my two pink, suede floggers, and shiver at the thought of what they can tease out of my body—but only in Edward's hands… and only in me.

They were a gift to be used on me, and I won't share them with anyone else.

Ever.

Next, I pick up a heavy black leather flogger. The handle is thick and I can barely wrap my fingers around it. The leather fronds are knotted all the way up and must hurt like fuck. I also pick up a medium weight cane. The flogger is far too much for me to be able to handle and I don't honestly ever remember seeing it before, and there is only one of them. Edward always buys two of every flogger as he knows that Florentine flogging is my ultimate desire.

Did he buy it specifically for today?

Surely not?

Maybe he did, but the cane isn't new.

No.

This cane has been used on my bare arse and thighs on more than one occasion and this is a cane that I can easily handle; hell, this cane I bloody well love!

But the flogger?

Well this particular one is way too much for my delicate skin and the cane isn't thick enough for my Master's needs today, so I carefully put it back on its hooks before I look again.

Finally, I pick up a thicker, sturdier cane and weighing it in my hand I decide that this is the instrument of choice.

I hurry back to my waiting Master, and as I go to hand them to him, he shakes his head. "About time too!" Edward barks, loudly, "I won't hold these. No, Isabella," he says firmly, "you will hold them, you will aid me today. As my submissive, it is your duty to do my bidding and I choose that you act as my assistant this evening."

Oh fuck…

"Bring your pillow over here and sit beside me, in your waiting position, but your arms are to be outstretched, palms upwards, holding the tools up for me to take as and when I see fit, Isabella!" he barks.

Shit…

He is so masterful tonight!

I do as I'm told without saying a word. As I settle back down onto my cushion, spreading my knees widely and hold the tools before me ready for my Master.

Edward groans as he looks down and sees how wet my inner thighs are. He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply several times.

"Isabella. I really think that you like this scene so far… I can smell you, baby," he says, chuckling. I shudder as the vibe still rubs my pussy and I have to fight to stop the moan leaving my mouth as I lick my lips and my mouth drops open as the ridges on the gadget rubs my g-spot more firmly now.

"Fuck, Isabella…" he says quietly, closing his eyes again, inhaling sharply, and shaking his head lightly.

He opens his eyes, rubs his hands firmly together, heating them, before he exhales and slowly places his large, soft, now warm hands on Daniel's naked back. Daniel jerks slightly as he feels Edward's touch on his bare skin for the first time and arches a little into him.

Oh God…

"What's your colour, Isabella?" Edward asks as he turns to look at me. "Verbally respond."

"Green, Master," I say without any hesitation.

He remains with his hands resting on Daniel's back as he stares at me, who in turn manages to stay steadfastly still and doesn't move a muscle.

Not a twitch, not a sound.

God I wish that my submission were as total and I watch fascinated as Edward quickly slides his hands down and grabs and massages Daniel's naked buttocks, kneading firmly. Tugging, pinching and rolling in a much harder grip than the way he touches me, I raise my eyebrows as the skin quickly turns a deep shade of pink and Edward digs his fingers deeply into his firm muscles, leaving deep indentations.

Daniel moans and thrusts his bum further into Edward's hands, as Master begins to smack each cheek sharply and quickly. Tapotement and percussion smacks both sting and raise the blood to the surface rapidly and hurt like fuck, but by his movements, Daniel likes this very much.

"No noise, Daniel, or I'll be forced to send you home right now, and your Dominant will punish you far more severely than I ever could, do you understand me?" Edward says so icily, that even I freeze in response. "You know what Master John will do, don't you? If I tell him that you've failed me? You know you will sleep outside, naked and tied to the table don't you?"

Shit.

"_We might be a little bit frightened now, Bella!"_ Tracker harpy says, quaking inside the tent.

So he has a Dominant does he? Dammit, I was hoping that he had a Dominatrix.

Hmmmm.

Is he gay?

I hope not. I hope he's bi-sexual…

The swatting gets harder, and the resonating stinging sounds drags me back to focus on what my Master is doing to the pretty man in front of me. I wince when I see the level of force Edward is now using to smack Daniel's backside. This type of spanking stings a hell of a lot, and Master quickly increases the pressure and speed of the smacks ensuring that Daniels flesh turns a much darker shade of red very fast.

Shit.

He never hits me as hard as that and I flinch slightly as the loud sounds of damp flesh meeting damp flesh ricochets around the room almost like gunfire and he pulls his arm back harder, using more effort to propel himself forwards and I grit my teeth as hand print covers hand print on Daniel's exposed buttocks.

"_Thank fuck that he doesn't spank you like that. You wouldn't ever sit down again!"_ Masseuse harpy says, sounding horrified.

Edward's hand must be on fire!

The smacking sound reverberates around the large room and I shudder as I watch Daniel's muscles tighten in his effort to hold back from making any noise.

I feel the wetness gathering between my thighs like a small lake as the gadget buzzing inside of me drives me to the point of insanity. My skin tingles and prickles and cold shivers wash over me, and I moan lightly as I bite the inside of my lip in my desperate attempt to control myself.

Master holds his hand out to me suddenly, and without a word to alert Daniel of what is about to happen, I pass the flogger to him.

He begins swatting Daniel's thighs, hips and buttocks with the heavy leather tongues, gently at first.

Daniel's breathing is deep and laboured, as is my Master's, and I realise that I'm puffing and breathing deeply too as the thin strips wrap and caress his limbs in relentless swipes leaving a lattice of pink, red and violet stripes.

None of us makes a sound other than our increased respiration. The only sound in the air is that of our breathing and the thuds of the leather thwacking against Daniel's willing flesh in increasingly harder strokes.

Edward turns to look at me, and smirks, before he licks his lips. He's flushed and sweating with his exertion, his eyes bright with excitement as a trickle of perspiration slithers down the side of his face. His t-shirt is darker around the neck and in a thin line down the front from sweat.

I groan and close my legs tightly, losing my submissive position, trying to assuage the aching between my thighs, and slide slightly to the side. Sitting on my hip now, causing a bulge in the feather pillow to press against me, giving a delicious pressure on my swollen and throbbing clitoris, I start to rock backwards and forwards a little.

"ISABELLA!" Edward barks, noticing my changed position, "Sit up on your knees, spread your thighs and do it right—_fucking_—now! Put the item on the floor and put your hands behind your back! Get in your fucking waiting position for me, spread your legs wider than usual and don't FUCKING move again or I will _fucking _well punish you! Do you understand me? Two weeks apart and you're behaving like an inexperienced submissive? Don't you dare embarrass me in front of Daniel!" he yells at me, startling me.

I quickly do as I'm told and nod frantically, tears welling up in my eyes at the thought that I've let him down and humiliated his dominance by failing in my submission.

Fuck it.

"_Bella!"_ the girls whine.

"I know…" I whimper back at them.

Scrambling to get back into position, I put the cane down and lock my elbows in place behind my back. I watch in rapt fascination, sniffing back my tears quickly, as Daniel moans and rotates his hips into the sharp punishing hits my Master is giving him without missing a beat and without seeming to notice our exchange.

I look at his face and although I can only see the side, his head is thrown back in absolute rapture with his mouth hanging open and his hair is damp around his cheeks.

Shit.

Another pain slut…

"_Isn't he lovely? _

_Isn't he wonderful? _

_Isn't he precious? _

_Isn't Edward fabulous?"_ the girls trill, tapping into their inner Stevie Wonder, attaching braided dogs hair, with jizzy beads, into their straggling curls.

Ugh.

Shit…

"_No." _Hairdresser harpy says, scowling, "_Not shit. Cum."_

Fuck it.

But they're right about one thing.

"_Which one?"_ Animal Welfare harpy asks, scowling and looking around, "_I personally prefer grooming St Bernard dog,"_ she says, picking a dog hair out from between her teeth, _"But that's just a personal preference because he's more amenable!"_

Sigh.

Edward pulls his arm back further, increasing the pressure, strength and frequency of the hits and Daniel groans loudly, leaning further back into swats. He's flushed and sweating, his eyes are tightly closed, and a smile plays about his open, puffy lips as his head rocks gently in time to Edward's rhythmic hits.

His cock is pouring precum in a long silvery thread which hangs like gossamer spiders silk all the way down to the polished wooden floor and the thought of what he might taste like on my tongue flashes across my brain.

Fuck.

Just like Jasper, Daniel really is a total pain slut. Are there any male submissives that aren't into excessive pain? I wonder absently whether he has ever had a Domme or has he always belonged to a Dom?

"_Edward threatened him with his Dominant, Bella, remember?"_ Swimming Coach harpy says, peering around the corner of the little pink tent.

Bugger.

Does that mean he doesn't touch women?

Master drops the flogger to the floor, and it clatters loudly, making me jump, bringing my attention back to him, and without turning around to look at me, he holds his hands out to me.

In response, I pick up the cane and hand it to him without a word.

He moves closer to Daniel, tenderly rubbing his reddened flesh maddeningly gently, and asks him, "Are you okay? What is your colour, Daniel? Answer me!" Master asks gruffly.

"Green, Sir, oh God, Green! Oh God! Please… more… please… harder… Sir… HAREDER! I NEED MORE!" Daniel begs and pleads.

Master steps back but before he does so he smoothes his hands across Daniels firm buttocks to ease the pain once more, to help soothe and calm the crimson flesh gently, trailing his fingers maddeningly slowly over his cheeks.

Daniel's head throws back further and he groans loudly at Edward's light, arousing touch.

"Good boy…" he coos, "Such a good boy for your Master…" Master is so lost in the scene now that he doesn't notice me as I fidget and bounce a little bit on my pillow, rubbing the toy against the fabric and getting much needed friction on my engorged clit as I do so.

Without a word, he removes his hand from the reddened flesh just as he brings the cane down sharply on Daniel's left buttock.

Shit…

That must have fucking hurt and as Daniel jerks upwards in response to the cracking thwacks, I stare, with wide scared eyes and the girls run into the tent, petrified now, hauling the dogs behind them, and zip it up.

The entire tent shakes as they quiver in fear.

They still hate canes… and much as I love my erotic caning, I would be screaming 'RED' to the heavens if he were doing this to me.

But I don't have to worry about that because he would never cane me so hard.

Again and again the cane snaps against Daniel's lower back, buttocks, hips and thighs and in response he doesn't move, whimper or cry out. He looks serene and entranced as a wide closed mouth smile decorates his pretty face.

Fuck.

I feel more than a little insecure right now because he could _never_ do this to me! And watching Daniel more closely now, I'm stunned when he drops his head forward and he groans in absolute joy as the cane thwacks his flesh ever harder.

Red and purple welts appear in perfectly precise crisscrossed marks, and Daniel moans in increasing pleasure, pushing his backside back seeking more.

Fuck…

Despite being nervous, the fact that these two are so turned on means that I'm so aroused and wet, I'm sure that I'm dripping onto the poofy feather pillow.

Domestic Goddess harpy gags at such a thought, "_Even CumClean won't get your snail trail out of the feathers, you dirty bitch!"_ she hisses in disgust as she curls her lip disparagingly towards me.

Oh well…

Suddenly Master drops the cane and stops moving, gasping to catch his breath, his chest heaving in response to his exertion and I look at him openly.

I can't help myself.

He's scarlet in the face and sweat is trickling down his neck, leaving dark tracks along his black t-shirt. Large sweat marks ring his armpits; his neck and large patches stain his belly and back.

I want to lick it all off of his skin, and suck his top to taste his salty muskiness. I don't, of course, he would spank me soundly if I did anything without his bidding now, but still… it doesn't stop me wanting to!

Fuck, he's breathing so heavily that he looks like he is about to have an asthma attack as his chest rises and falls.

As I jiggle about on my cushion, desperately gulping down my suddenly excessive saliva, despite the fact that my tongue feels thick and dry, I may as well be invisible for all the notice he is taking of me now.

As he strokes his fingers tenderly over Daniel's naked, burning flesh, he leans closer to him, slides his tongue along his sweat coated face and whispers words to him that I can't hear and in return, Daniel groans wantonly and arches into him.

Would he see, or even care enough to notice right now, if I pushed my hand inside my knickers to ease my own discomfort and masturbate openly in front of them both?

"_DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"_ the girls bellow from inside the little yellow tent, "_He'll wallop you if you do and we would die if he beat us like that, or move out of your brain anyway!"_ they bark.

Hmmmm… I wonder how I can make him hit me like that? Purely to make them move out of my head? Anything for a bit of peace and quiet.

Edward takes a pot of arnica infused ointment from the pocket of his leather trousers, and begins massaging it firmly into Daniel's red, and deeply criss-crossed, buttocks.

Daniel begins moaning deeply as Master pushes his cheeks apart still massaging, and begins digging his fingers harshly into the reddened, slightly swollen, muscles.

Edward reaches up and unties Daniel's bonds, before bending down and repeating his actions and freeing his ankles before he rubs his fingers from the back of his knees all the way up to the cheeks of his backside.

Leaning forwards, he sinks his teeth into his arse cheek firmly, causing Daniel to arch his back and cry out in ecstasy.

Shit.

Standing up quickly, Master grabs Daniel's arm and spins him around, grabbing his other bicep tightly, before crashing his mouth against his desperately.

I sit stunned, my mouth hanging open as they French kiss passionately and frantically, their fingers knotting and tugging at one another's hair, arms and shoulders as Daniel rubs his naked cock against Edward's leather covered one.

I've never seen Master kiss anyone else but me, other than Esme, Jess, my mother and Rosalie on the cheek, of course.

Holy fuck!

"_Wow! He really likes that, Bella!"_ Paranoia harpy yells from inside the tent as Edward groans loudly and presses himself flat against Daniel's erection.

"I know…" I whisper, feeling something strange as it begins to rumble and rattle around my chest cavity.

Wow indeed.

I've only ever seen him French kiss me, no one else. I've watched us kiss on film, in photographs and in the mirrors which line the playroom, during scenes and in the bedroom, when we've made love.

To see this is unexpected, I hadn't thought that he would kiss him to be honest—I don't know why—but I didn't—and I've never been so fucking turned on in my entire life. I'm soaking wet and my knickers are becoming uncomfortable, sticking to my pussy as the incessant vibrating drives me nuts but something feels… strange.

Transfixed, I watch as their mouths open wide and their tongues entwine as they battle with one another.

Fucking hell!

Daniel sucks Edward's tongue greedily into his mouth, making them both moan and they begin to grapple with one another's bodies, yanking one another closer as they wrap their arms around shoulders, backs and arms and hump their crotches firmly.

Holy fuck.

Edward's hands slide down Daniel's body, one hand gripping his hip as the other begins stroking his rock hard cock, with his fingers, slowly and languidly.

Oh my God…

Am I to sit and watch all evening as they kiss, touch and fuck or am I to be involved too?

I whimper, feeling totally surplus to requirements suddenly and look down, feeling stunned at the way the intimacy of this act is making me feel as thick, bitter tears gather on my lower lashes.

"_Nobody likes you! Everyone Left You, They're all left without you, having fun…"_ Insecurity and Paranoia harpies scream out into my right ear.

Nice.

I used to like Green Day…

Their kiss becomes deeper, more desperate and ever more passionate, as Edward grasps his arse cheeks firmly pulling him closer and Daniel shoves his fingers through _my _Master's hair, tugging his face further into their kiss as their legs entwine around one another's.

I start to whimper, tears flooding my eyes again; I'm desperate and feel…

Desperate for release.

Desperate for him to remember that I'm even in the room.

Desperate for him to need me again and to want me.

I want him to need me.

To want me.

To remember me.

I need him to want me!

Insecurity and inadequacy flood my senses and the tears begin to trickle silently down my face.

"_How did I flood you?"_ Insecurity harpy asks, looking confused.

Sigh.

Edward either reads my mind or hears the distress in my muffled sounds, because he suddenly pulls away from Daniel, leaving both men breathing hard. They stare at one another, intently for a moment, a look of 'something' passing between them, before he turns to me, and smiles softly; I smile back, fighting to sniffle the tears back.

"What is your colour, Isabella?" he asks, breathing heavily and looking slightly concerned at my expression.

"Green, my Master," I say as calmly as I can, my breathing hitching rapidly and my voice cracking with emotion.

Smiling, he looks at Daniel who lowers his eyes and head.

"Oh, baby…" he says, gently. "Is this too much for you? I was worried it would be. Can you really handle this, baby?" he asks me, "Are you too distressed? Is that why you're crying? Can you cope with this?"

Yes.

Yes it is.

And…

Yes I can…

Inhaling deeply, I dab my cheeks with my fingers and smile at him as brightly as I can. "Yes, Master, I can. I promise you. I want to watch this. I need to watch this. I asked for this, remember? I'm just a bit overwhelmed and feel a bit…" I begin, "I don't know… left out? Silly I know, you're my Master, not his, I know that, but even so, I want to watch you fuck Daniel. I've always wanted to watch a cock slide down your throat… you know I have…" I say quietly. "I want to watch you as he fucks you with his mouth… I want to watch your face when you cum… I want to watch you dominate him, Master…"

Both Daniel and Edward inhale sharply on hearing my words.

Edward stares at me for a moment or two, searching my face for signs of further distress, and, finding none, he smiles once more, before he turns around and leans his back against the cool, hard wood of the cross, and inhales and exhales several times.

"Well… if that's… what my angel… wants… that's what my angel… shall… shall have… now, do as she's asked… and show us both… both… how pleased you are to join us this evening… Daniel…" he growls.

Immediately, Daniel falls to his knees and undoes my Master's trousers, pulling the front flap down.

My God.

My Master's cock is so swollen and purple that it looks as if it is about to explode as soon as it's touched.

"Oh dear God…" Daniel mutters as he stares at his cock. Vernon is swaying in the wind as if he's doing the Mexican Wave or a happy fucking dance in the very least, and is leaking a continuous stream of thick pre-cum.

The front flap is soaked from his arousal and the girls and I all whimper in need.

Jesus.

"_All that fucking delicious pre-cum going to waste and now you're letting another suck his cock! We're suffering from cumorexia spunkvosa in here, and you won't do anything about it, you selfish bitch! It's TWO FUCKING WEEKS SINCE WE ATE!"_ Cake Baking harpy bellows at me, folding her arms across her chest, and almost battering Sex Toy harpy across the top of his head with her metal whisk in the process.

Fuck her.

Poor Vernon.

He looks as if he's in a lot of pain, he's so very hard, and fuck I really want to lick him, taste him, suck him…

Daniel rocks back on his heels and smiles lightly, licking his lips before he leans forward and swipes the precum with his tongue, lapping at Edward's slit repeatedly.

Edward groans "Shiiiiiiit…" and grabs Daniel's hair tightly, pulling his head towards his swollen cock.

Daniel carries on licking and lapping at the head of his cock, 'Mmmming' as he tastes him properly for the first time and Edward stares at me with hooded eyes.

My Master's cum tastes like nectar to me.

I suddenly feel conflicted. I want to see this, I truly do, but I don't know if I want to share Edward. I've always wanted to watch a cock slide down Edward's throat but I don't know if I can handle this. I don't know if I can bear to watch someone swallow down what's mine.

Fuck…

Have I made a mistake?

I can safe word if I want to, but do I?

Edward suddenly holds Daniel by the hair, stopping his movements, leaving the head of his cock inside his pursed lips, and panting, he stares at me.

We lock eyes.

"What colour… are… you… Isabella?" he gasps out, struggling to maintain control.

What colour am I?

"I love… you, Isabella… and only… you. You are… my life now and forever…" he mutters out, gritting his teeth together, fighting his urge to thrust forward. "You know… that, baby, don't… you?" he asks, sounding seriously conflicted, just like me.

Just like I am…

Sigh.

I'm not sharing him, this isn't _sharing _either Edward, or my Master, this is using another person as nothing more than a masturbatory aid for us both and for Edward yet again giving me what I've stated I both want and need.

I smile and nod.

"Yes," I say quietly, "I do know that, as I love you, my Master. With all my heart, body and soul. And I'm perfectly fine. I swear it." I finish, smiling brightly.

And in one sentence, we are okay again.

"What colour are you, Isabella? You must tell me, baby," he asks gently.

"I'm bright, shiny, sparkly, vivid, spring time green, Master! And all I can hope is that you have all bloody six cameras filming this shit because I want to watch it again later!" I answer smiling again.

Edward bursts out laughing, before he lets go of Daniel's head and he walks across to me and kisses my hand gently, "That is VERY naughty and I asked your colour, not anything else! But I fucking love you for your verbosity, baby!" he laughs, and laughing back, I squeeze his fingers. "Shall we keep going?"

I nod at Edward to continue, "Of course, Master," I say, grinning now, all sense of confusion suddenly gone.

"Suck my cock, Daniel and fucking make it good! No one else will ever get to do this again, other than her, so give my darling Isabella the show that she wants. Just as we've been planning, give her what she's longed to see and do it now!" Edward barks as he gets back into his previous position. Leaning against the cross, he widens his stance and grabs hold of the submissive's hair, yanking him forwards. "Do you like my cock, Daniel? Do you?" he asks.

Daniel licks his lips, nods and smiles, but doesn't say a word. He hasn't been given permission to do so. Instead, he stretches his mouth wide, inhales through his nose, and swallows my Master's cock down the back of his throat in one go.

Oh my God!

I sit with my mouth hanging open in amazement, my eyes wide and shocked; I'm totally and utterly agog!

Master is huge!

It takes me several breaths and movements to do that… fuck.

Daniel groans and sucks his cheeks in hard, pursing his lips as he slides backwards and forwards slowly and firmly, but moving more quickly with every movement.

Watching in disbelief, I shift uncomfortably on my knees because right now, I'm starting to feel more than a little bit inadequate here!

Master groans loudly and grabs Daniel's hair even more tightly as his hand comes up to cup his balls, "Stop… moving!" he pants out, holding his head still and thrusts hard in and out of his mouth, fucking his throat in just the way that he likes to do to me.

Edward's head lolls back, his eyes are tightly closed, his mouth opens and closes silently and he is sweating profusely as he jerks harder and faster. Grunting, he wraps his hands around Daniel's throat and squeezes making the tendons pop out. "Fucking… suck… harder…"

If only he would remove his t-shirt, I could hump that on the floor or suck the sweat stains in the very least.

Master pulls away, pulling his glistening cock out of Daniel's mouth, gasping and panting and turns towards me, walking forward quickly.

Daniel is crimson in the face and has saliva and pre-cum oozing from the corners of his mouth, trickling down his chin as his mouth stays open in shock as he watches Edward moving away from him.

Grinning, Master grabs my hair and thrusts his slick, saliva coated cock deeply into my mouth and just as he had with Daniel, in one sharp move, he shoves his cock right down passed my gag reflex, giving me no time to accommodate his massive appendage.

Holy fuck!

I'm so stunned by this domineering, rough treatment that I sit completely still, breathing rapidly through my nose. My eyes are wide and staring as Edward throws his head backwards and fucks my throat just the same way that he did to Daniel's. I suck my cheeks in as hard as I can and slide my tongue up and down with his thrusts.

He holds onto my twisted plait and rocks against my mouth rapidly, frantically and erratically, as, within minutes, he cums down my throat hard and fast.

I swallow everything that he gives me and have yet to move as my throat muscles gulp his distinctive cum. I haven't blinked in response to the shock of what has just happened and still have my hands tightly clasped behind my back, resting on the pillow.

The girls are beside themselves as they fly out of the tent; delighted that Edward has used my mouth to cum in and not Daniel's as they wave their buckets and beakers around in glee.

"_Please, Miss, can we have some__ more?"_ the Latina harpies sing out.

"This isn't fucking 'Oliver Twist' you stupid bitches!" I hiss out, "What do you think this is? Dominant Dickens 101?"

Shit.

I'm stunned.

"Good… good, girl…" he gasps as he strokes my no doubt ruined hair as he scans my body and is thrilled to see that my arms are still locked in place behind my back, my knees still widely spread, perfectly submissively.

Edward moves backwards, pulling himself out of my mouth, panting heavily as he does so.

"Clean… me!" he barks loudly.

Fuck…

This is Edward in serious Dominant mode and I fucking love it!

Shuffling forward, I slide off my pillow and move across the floor on my stockinged knees so that I can lick his cock and balls clean gently and wriggle backwards again, to sit in my correct position, waiting for Master to collect himself.

Daniel is staring at me, still kneeling by the cross, his cock rock hard, swollen and dripping. He looks totally crestfallen not to have been allowed to swallow Edward's cum and he glowers at me.

Edward sees my face and turns to look at Daniel, who attempts to recompose himself, lowering his eyes to the floor.

Edward smiles at me sweetly, winks and licks his lips. "Is something wrong, Daniel?" he asks. Daniel doesn't move, other than to step back into his waiting stance, arms behind his back, legs slightly more than hip distance apart. "Answer me!" Edward barks.

Daniel inhales before answering in a shuddering voice, "I'm worried that I didn't please you, Sir," he says quietly, in beautifully clipped, upper class English tones similar to Edward's, "I wanted to make you cum, I wanted you to cum in my mouth… you have a beautiful cock… a really amazingly big cock and my Master told me to please you, and I'm concerned that I disappointed you, Sir. I also wanted to taste your cum…" he finishes as his eyes flash to mine again.

Edward inhales deeply, obviously surprised by Daniel's confession.

"You pleased me greatly, Daniel," Edward says, still smiling at me, and breathing less heavily now, "But I'm afraid I couldn't finish in your mouth, or in any part of your body. My cum belongs in Isabella's mouth, or inside her or on her, and to no one else. It's nothing personal, but that's just how it is," Edward explains firmly, "You see, I might be her Master, but I belong to her as much as she belongs to me."

Staring into my eyes, he smiles lovingly.

Fuck…

I want him.

Daniel relaxes slightly.

"Isabella, climb onto the table quickly," Master says, making me jump as I lose focus and shuffle on my cushion.

Once more I scramble to my knees and battle to stand upright, my stiffened knees refusing to obey my nerve synapses as I stumble across the room. Slipping slightly on the floor as I scuttle over the wooden surface with my high heels, I clamber up onto the padded table, doing as I've been told, and sit on the end with my feet dangling off the edge.

"Daniel, go to her and remove her underwear and make sure that you take your time. I want you to ensure that she enjoys it… make sure you drive her to edge of sanity and beyond… and above all else, don't you dare make her, or let her, CUM!" Master says gruffly.

Holy fuck.

So he's not gay then… nope.

Bisexual…

Oh thank fuck!

Every possibility flashes across my mind's eye as I lay down in position on the soft dark blue leather.

"_Just suck his cock and let us mix a new potent mixture!" _Cake Baking harpy says, longingly.

"Isabella!" Edward barks at me, making me jump again, "You are not to touch him, and not to move, at all, or I will punish you! Spread your legs further and allow Daniel to complete his allotted task! Do you understand me?" he snaps.

Oh fuck!

Gasping in surprise that he's going to allow another man to touch me, but thrilled just the same, I lay back on the table, quivering with anticipation, my teeth chattering with excitement and shivering as adrenaline spikes in my blood.

Daniel is beside me in a flash, moving much faster than I would have known was humanly possible, and grips the tops of my stocking covered feet. He carefully and gently slides his hands from my ankles, slowly dragging his hot and very soft fingers all the way up my legs. The arousing tingle takes my breath away and I arch and groan as his hands move at a snail's pace over my expensive silk encased flesh.

Oh God…

His fingers continue their path up and over the strings of my knickers, abdomen, ribcage and up along the sides of my breasts before he grabs my upper arms firmly and pushes them above my head.

"Keep your arms like that for the moment!" Edward barks as Daniel leans forward, letting go of my biceps and begins to lick and nibble across my ribcage and abdomen. At the same time, his fingers trail almost to the point of tickling along my collarbone and my stretched arms. He continues for what seems like an eternity, and I start to lose focus because after being so aroused, the fact that I'm being touched at last, feels beyond delicious.

A sudden tug and pull drags me back to reality, as he undoes the ties on my bra and slips it off.

He trails his fingers lightly across the tops of my breasts, stroking and smoothing with barely a touch. Without warning, he brushes his thumbs over my nipples several times, making me jerk and gasp, opening and closing my mouth repeatedly trying to catch my breath, resembling a fish out of water.

The ribbons on my knickers suffer the same fate.

He slowly and gently trails his fingers across my wet, bare sex and moans slightly and whispers, "You are beautiful. So beautiful…" he says, barely audibly.

I shudder.

"Isn't my Isabella truly lovely, Daniel?" Edward asks from across the room, "Isn't she beautiful? She is the most remarkable, stunning, sexual being I've ever known. Don't you agree? Answer me, Daniel, I know you want to!" he orders.

"Yes, Sir, your Isabella is very lovely indeed. Beautiful in fact. She has the loveliest skin I've ever seen or touched…" he says, gently, gazing into my eyes.

Holy fuck.

His eyes are the most wonderful shade of grey-blue with almost a lavender tinge, ringed by long, thick, black lashes, and I quiver under his look as I bite my cheek to keep from moaning out loud. This is the first man who has touched me, apart from Edward, in almost three years and it should feel wrong, but it really fucking doesn't!

I lay there naked and exposed and so turned on that the arousal trickles non-stop out of me now, and I roll my upper thighs slightly, to expose my soaking wet pussy even more to him.

"More, Isabella, part your legs more… let him see you, baby…" Edward says. "Help her, Daniel."

Daniel takes the hint and begins to gently stroke all over my skin. Gasping and panting, I'm now shaking so violently on the table that it rattles.

Oh my God.

I feel myself starting to vibrate under his touch as his fingers gently brush against my sopping pussy, and I whimper as he strokes again and again whilst staring into my eyes, almost without blinking.

Smiling sweetly, he bends and kisses my stomach, licking and sucking the skin into his mouth gently as he goes. His ministrations continue below my breasts, my arms, my shoulders, as he trails wet lines along my skin and I hum in appreciation as he blows along the tracks where his tongue has been. I shiver and shudder and arch into his mouth and when he pushes two fingers just inside my entrance, and pulls the vibe out of me with one sharp tug, I jerk upwards and squeal.

He clicks it off before he licks and laps it clean of my opaque juices, humming at my taste, as he sucks half of it into his mouth, whilst staring into my eyes once again.

Oh God…

I'm shaking so much now that the table creaks alarmingly beneath me and suddenly Master is beside me, stroking me too.

"She tastes unbelievably delicious too, doesn't she, Daniel? Edward asks again.

Daniel grins, licks his lips, nods and continues stroking me, while he nods enthusiastically.

Oh God…

"Isabella. Daniel trained with Carlisle and Katy two submissives after me. He's a very good submissive and will do exactly what I tell him to. Won't you?" he asks.

Daniel nods but says nothing before he starts to suckle the lower swell of my left breast. I close my eyes and throw my head back, groaning as I lift my breasts upwards, desperate for them to touch my breasts properly. Four hands once more touch my highly aroused and oversensitive skin. Only this time the hands are big, strong and tender as they play my body expertly.

Two hands stroke my breasts, and two large hands roll and tug my nipples in synchronicity.

"Oh, God!" I whine as hot mouths then suckle my engorged nubs making me buck and arch off of the table. It's too, too much and I'm writhing beneath their touch, "Oh, fuck!"

A sharp sting brings me back to consciousness as first one and then two clamps are attached to my throbbing nipples and I hiss out in response to the biting pain.

"Stop fucking moving, Bella!" Edward growls, forgetting his role briefly, causing me to gasp loudly and open my eyes. His eyes flash to mine quickly and we stare at one another for several long moments. "Colour?" he asks, sharply.

"Green, Master," I croak out, nodding frantically.

Master moves his hands from my shaking flesh and suddenly grabs Daniel's hand, dragging him to the end of the table.

"Sit up and watch me, Isabella!" he barks out and as I watch their entwined fingers, my body goes into hyper drive.

How the hell is seeing Edward holding hands with this other man a turn on?

God, I'm ridiculous.

"_What's he gonna do now?"_ Bagpipe Playing harpy asks, excitedly.

I push myself up on my weak and shaky elbows, leaving my quaking legs sprawled out on the table. This position allows me to watch as Master bends his head, grabs Daniel around his lower back as he sucks, nips and bites down his neck and shoulders.

He sinks his teeth firmly into Daniel's bicep and Daniel shudders under the assault as Edward looks up at him.

Oh God.

I love it when he bites me.

When my Master pulls back, there are deep teeth marks indented into the muscle, as well as down his carotid, and he digs his fingers into the mark firmly, rubbing it to ease the pain.

Daniel groans and Edward pulls his hand back and slaps his upper thigh hard causing him to shut up instantly. "Silence!" he barks. A dark red mark appears, looking like a blood stain on Daniel's upper thigh and I wince.

Fuck.

If he did that to me, my leg would drop off!

Licking and sucking across Daniel's defined pectoral muscles, Edward bites down firmly on his hardened nipples, making him hiss out loud, before he quickly attaches the most vicious crocodile clamps I've ever seen to both of them.

Holy fuck!

Shit, they must _really_ hurt as they sink into the delicate tissue, but Daniel's eyes merely roll back in ecstasy and he smiles serenely as he slowly closes his eyes and he exhales contentedly. There is no way that I could handle those clips…

Boy does this guy like pain!

Edward drags his nails down Daniel's body, leaving red, raised marks in their wake as they go and Daniel starts panting hard and fast, his teeth gritted tightly in his attempt to stay quiet as he screws his eyes up now.

"No noise." Edward grins at me, and grabbing hold of the connecting metal, he tugs the heavy, swinging chain between the clamps downwards sharply, making Daniel jerk and hiss loudly as he almost buckles in pain. "Did I tell you to vocalise, Daniel? Did I? Once more and you will go unsatisfied and be beaten by your Master! Is that what you want, boy?" he asks sharply.

Daniel's eyes fly open, suddenly alarmed as Edward moves away from him. Smiling sweetly, Master drops to his knees suddenly, without any warning, he leans forwards and takes a long, languid lick along the length of Daniel's rock hard cock before he swirls his tongue around the bulbous head.

I've never seen anything like it.

"_Oh my God! He's sucking Colin!"_ Pearly Necklace Queen harpy sings out, in her wonky, terrible East London accent.

I sit up higher on the table, kneeling now, and leaning forwards on my splayed palms to get a better view. I'm so wet, that I know I'm dripping onto the leather of the table from between my wide spread thighs but I don't give a shit. I don't even care that they're calling him after the erstwhile office fucker; I just don't want this to stop.

"_Don't forget to sanitise with 'CumClean' this evening, Bella!"_ Domestic Goddess harpy says, pimping out her product.

Ugh.

I can see what is going on in every angle due to the big mirrors, which line the room.

As I look around, I notice the little red lights dotted around the space. Fuck my life, Edward is doing as I asked and is filming this again!

"_Yay! Movie night with Bella!_" the girls shout, from inside the little yellow tent.

Daniel hisses slightly as Edward opens his mouth and sucks the head of his cock firmly between his lips, before releasing him with a loud pop and licking his lips as he looks at me again. When I nod, reassuringly, his fingers drop down to stroke himself, because his own cock looks agonised once more in its need and desperation.

Oh God…

My pelvis begins to rock of its volition and groaning, I begin to hump nothing but air. Whimpering, I get no friction whatsoever because I don't even have my knickers on any more.

Edward turns to me and grins broadly.

"He tastes delicious, Isabella… I wonder if he tastes better than me? Hmmm?" he asks, smiling once again.

"Come closer, Isabella, come right to the end of the table," he says, "Come and watch as I fuck Daniel with my mouth…watch as I suck him and lick him…watch as I take him all the way down the back of my throat, the way you do to me. Watch as I suck him until he cums, and swallow everything he gives me, baby. Just as you wanted me too," he finishes.

"Oh my fuck…" I mutter.

Edward grins at me widely and licks his lips before stroking the rigid erection upwards. When he then pushes Daniel's foreskin all the way down, and lightly blows over the wet end of his cock, poor Daniel lets out an agonised whimper.

Daniel throws his head back, his mouth dropping open, groaning loudly. Without being told that I can move, I fly to the end of the table to get a better view.

Without noticing what I'm doing, Edward licks slowly around Daniel's cock several times before opening his mouth and slowly sucking him halfway in, before sliding back several times. Daniel's eyes are tightly shut and his teeth are gritted. His lips are pulled back in a pained grimace in his effort to hold his sounds back, and he is now panting hard.

He's shaking violently and every sinew and tendon of his beautiful body stands out as my Master's mouth works him expertly and his fingers dig hard into his tight, reddened buttocks.

Master's nose is suddenly all the way down against Daniel's belly and his cheeks suck in firmly.

His muscles move constantly against the head of Daniel's cock as it is all the way down the back of his throat and he repeatedly swallows around him.

Daniel is quivering in his fight not to lose control, and has a steady stream of sweat trickling down his chest now, and little whimpering sounds begin to emit from his throat against his will.

I'm beyond aroused, and I'm panting heavily and whimpering right along with Daniel because frankly I've never seen anything so beautiful or so fucking hot in all my life.

I've watched Edward fuck me in every conceivable position in the last twelve months either on tape or in a mirror but this… this is every woman's erotic fantasy personified.

Well mine anyway!

All I can hope is that this film turns out well, so that we can watch it and fuck to it in the future.

Master's fingers pull and grab at Daniel's balls, tugging down and pulling them outwards firmly. One hand slides between his cheeks and probes.

I can see the muscles in his forearm flex and relax as they work at doing whatever they are doing and without lube too...

Daniel gasps and grabs Master's head tightly, and begins thrusting and snapping his hips rapidly, moaning and whimpering as he rams his cock hard and fast into Edward's mouth and all the way down his throat. His throat bulges as his erection thrusts all the way down and slides back out again.

Fuck me…

Please…

Just as I always wanted, I have finally seen Edward's throat being abused by an encroaching, demanding large cock. As it gives under the pressure of his erection, I whine loudly and jerk in desperation. They both ignore me as Daniel pants and gasps, clenching his fists tightly.

He moans, "No, no, no, no, no, no…shit, no… NO! NO! NO! NO! FUCKING HELL! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" before he roars out in anger.

He shakes and shudders violently as he cums, flooding Edward's mouth with his creamy jizz, and a tiny amount trickles out of the side of his mouth.

Fuck it.

He came.

Without permission…

Edward's throat moves repeatedly as he swallows down everything that Daniel has given to him and as his throat contracts, I squeal loudly in my frustration.

Shit.

Daniel staggers backwards, pulling his cock from Edward's mouth and has his eyes tightly closed, panting and gasping as his body settles down once again.

He's in so much trouble now.

Not once did he ask or beg to be allowed to cum.

Fuck…

Edward grins brightly at me, licking his lips, before he stands up and moves across the room before he cleans his hands and face with antibacterial wipes.

I must look like a fish again, stunned with my mouth hanging open.

"_NEMO!"_ Insecurity harpy yells.

"Fuck off!" I bark out.

Ugh.

Moving across the room quickly, Edward grabs three bottles of water, before he guzzles down the entire bottle of chilled water in three gulps. He then hands a bottle to both Daniel and I.

Master walks back towards me, his erection so engorged and swollen once again, that it looks really painful, and he kisses me lightly on the lips. "Did you enjoy that?" he asks.

"Yes, Master…" I whisper between panted breaths. "Oh… God… YES, Master…"

"I'm glad. You're doing beautifully, baby," he says smiling, before he walks across the room, away from me again and rummages in the cabinet where he keeps some of his heavy duty supplies.

I'm totally stunned when Edward returns with a metal cock cage, leather cuffs and a spreader bar in his hands.

Well that cage is certainly a new addition…

He kneels at Daniel's feet and places the articles on the ground, "I left your cock covered in your cum and my saliva, let me clean you up nicely," he says, grinning and raising an eyebrow, before he licks his now soft cock several times.

Instantly, he starts to harden and Edward makes quick work of putting the cage on the stiffening cock before moving him across the room to the wooden horse.

Holy fuck…

I want to join in!

Hell, the way I feel right now, I don't mind if I can't have their cocks because frankly, the wooden fucking horse will suffice!

Edward walks back across the room and grabs me firmly by the arm, without saying a word, but making me gasp in surprise as he begins dragging me roughly off of the table and pushes me to my knees, back on my cushion, which he's placed beside the horse.

"Sit there and don't fucking move, Isabella! Your lack of obedience is humiliating me now! Do as you are fucking told!" he orders.

Oh.

Fuck it.

There I was, thinking that my insubordination would go unseen because he was otherwise engaged.

Bugger.

I stay put and just stare at him in disbelief. Edward is never rough like this with me. Never. I get into my waiting position and stay stock-still.

Stalker harpy has a crash helmet on, along with four-inch high, silver Doc Martin's.

One is custom made as per Shoppy's design to accommodate Stalky's clubfoot and has room for a catheter bag beneath the laces, to aid her lack of bladder control. It has a jaunty pocket on the outside of each boot to allow for her incontinence pads, the lack of pelvic floor muscles is a bitch.

She is busy packing her bum bag with Ketojizz, a ball gag and a climbing rope made from excess dog hair, and is pushing her souped up wheelchair before her.

"Where in the name of God are you going dressed like that?" I ask her.

"_Well, Tracker harpy has it on good authority that Jackson Rathbone and Robert Pattinson are attending a premier of some kind, somewhere, in the West End, we are off on a recon mission!"_ she says brightly.

Green Ninja harpy comes skipping to the front and plonks her arse down in the chair, before she buffs her boots with Hippy Chic harpy's discarded thong, _"I'm coming with you to search,"_ she yells.

The dogs are ready to go. Harnessed up to the front of the wheelchair like huskies, extra supplies of Jazzjizz bagged up and tied to their sides like panniers. Added to this, they have packed several helpings of Spunkgetti Bollocknaise to sustain them on their mission. Plus a huge vat of Penis Cumlada.

Oh shit…

Everyone has turned out to say goodbye and the entire frontal lobe of my brain is now decorated with soiled thongs.

I need to go and lay down in a darkened room with a cloth over my eyes because my level of insanity is truly terrifying and I feel nauseous right now.

Daniel is now bent almost double over the horse, held down firmly and breathing deeply as my Master manacles his hands to the wood and kicks his feet apart roughly with his own, before attaching the spreader bar to his ankles and locking it into place.

Daniel's back and arse are still latticed, painfully, with red and purple marks from the cane.

Jesus, that really must have hurt and I suddenly feel a little panicked. What if Edward needs to be able to inflict that level of pain from now on to satisfy him thoroughly? I could never take that, ever…

Breathing in deeply through my nose, I try to calm my heart rate.

Edward stops and looks at me.

"Are you okay? What is your colour, baby?" he asks.

"Green, Master," I say smiling.

He loves me.

Me.

Not Daniel, just me.

I need to stop over thinking and just watch and enjoy.

He set this scene up for me, this is something I had wanted to watch, and he is adhering to my limit changes. Edward watches my face as I calm under his gaze and I smile and nod slightly for him to continue. Yanking his t-shirt over his head, he then unbuttons his leather trousers once again. Watching my face intently, he lowers them slowly, stepping out of the soft, supple skin, and kicks them roughly across the room.

Fuck.

I stare at his face again, he's flushed and small beads of sweat dot his top lip.

I want him…

Master picks up a small bottle of lube and trickles it down the crack of Daniel's arse and onto his fingers. Daniel gasps and jerks his hips backwards at the first touch to the cool, sticky liquid, and this earns him a hard, sharp slap for his trouble.

"I didn't tell you to make a noise, or to move did I, Daniel?" he barks.

Daniel doesn't make a sound.

"You're lucky that I'm not going to cane you again for committing another infringement to my rules Daniel! Cumming without permission? What will your Master say about that? Huh?" Edward says, hissing as he speaks.

Daniel freezes and his eyes open wide.

Oh dear…

"I hope it isn't too cold on your Master's decking tonight…" Edward murmurs as he turns to look at me and pours lube all over his hand. __

Fuck!

"He isn't going to fist him, surely?" I ask the harpies, horrified. The girls make no response as they are stunned to total silence.

I squeak loudly, as Edward moves his hand towards Daniel's arse.

"Fucking be quiet, _Isabella_! Final warning!" he growls at me.

Fuck!

I love it when he's so dominating… and arousal pours out of me now, and I'm panting loudly but I don't want him to fist Daniel.

"_Vernon! It's us, the Harpies Come Home, I'm so cold, Let us in at your window, Oooh it gets dark, it gets lonely, without Vern inside of us,"_ the girls yell.

Holy fuck.

Kate Bush? Really?

"_We're just trying to calm ourselves down!"_ they mutter.

Just as my Master is about to fuck a male submissive in the arse, whilst I, his girlfriend and his submissive, watches, the girls are harnessing their inner Kate Bush!

Fuck me sideways…

I inhale sharply as he continues kneading the muscles in Daniel's arse firmly.

Edward slowly pulls Daniel's cheeks apart and slides his fingers up and down the crack, making them both moan as he spreads the sticky fluid around.

Slapping Daniel's left check hard for this breach of his rules yet again, Edward immediately inserts one finger into his backside, pushing it all the way in without any warning, and circles it slowly, before bringing it out again.

He pours more lube over his hand and this time, he pushes in a second finger.

Daniel jerks backwards once more but doesn't make a single sound, as Edward begins scissoring and rotating his fingers gently at first.

Oh God…

Edward increases the speed of his movements until he starts to finger fuck him hard and fast.

Daniel throws his head back, the tension showing all over his rigid body making tendons pop out all over, as he fights to control his sounds and movements, opening and closing his mouth silently several times.

Once again, Edward removes his digits from Daniel's arse, before he then repeats his actions, adding a third finger. He stops to pour more of the cool, thick, sticky anal lube over his digits, before he starts to push them in deeper. Edward thrusts firmly, pressing one hand on Daniel's back to balance himself as he builds up his speed and pressure steadily.

Daniel is moaning loudly now, sounding agonised and I guess Master must have pressed on his prostate as Daniel yelps, thrusts his hips backwards, bucking wildly and starts pulling against his restraints tightly.

Shit.

Those straps are going to leave bruises!

Or snap…

Fuck, but I'm desperate now, they've both cum and I haven't been touched other than me being fucking stroked!

Stroked!

I ask you!

"_We only ever get stroked, it's nice…"_ Labrador dog, says, barking loudly.

"Don't say that too loudly, for fuck sake!" I say, alarmed, "Fucking Psyche will be at you two next!"

Rocking slightly, trying not to let Edward see my sneaky movements, I wiggle a bit, but there is no friction at all now, even the vibe has been removed.

Ugh!

Where is the fucking justice in that?

I start sucking my bottom lip, and rock slightly backwards and forwards in my submissive's position, stretching my inner thighs. The way my legs are now spread means that I am almost flat against the pillow and I start to rock my pelvis seeking friction to my swollen clit. Thank Christ for yoga…

Master stops and removes his fingers from Daniel's arse, and wipes them on an anti-bacterial cloth once more. He walks back across the room and takes a ball gag from the drawer, before heading back towards the wooden horse, totally ignoring me now. He doesn't even look at me.

Ugh.

"Open for me, Daniel," he says firmly, before roughly pushing the gag into his mouth and tying it around his head. "I haven't told you that you have permission to make a noise, have I?" he asks sharply, "Yet still you continue to do so, so now I want to hear you try to make noises around the gag in your mouth, Daniel!" he barks.

Fuck…

He resumes fingering Daniel's arse with all three fingers firmly twisted together, and this time, he doesn't give him any time to adjust to the intrusion, he just thrusts the lubed digits into him.

Edward is sweating more now and breathing hard, as Daniel jerks back into his hand before once again he withdraws his fingers, wiping them clean.

He tears a condom open, and puts it onto his enormous, leaking erection, and closing his eyes, he groans as his fingers grasp his own cock firmly, sliding up and down over the condom.

Shit.

I've never seen Edward wearing a condom before. We've never needed one. Even when I've been ill, my coil has continued to work and antibiotics don't affect its use but we might use one now and then in the future because his cock looks absolutely beautiful covered in the thin sheaf of latex.

Fuck me sideways…

His cock almost sparkles in the twilight of the room and I have to fight the urge to run to him and wank him off myself.

Daniel is moaning and groaning around the gag, saliva dribbling and drooling from the sides of his mouth, his eyes wide and desperate as he pushes his arse backwards knowing what's about to come. Edward turns and stares at me as he pours more lube along his shaft, stroking backwards and forwards.

Fuck…

"Colour, Isabella?" he asks, quietly. "Are you still okay with this? Colour, baby?"

Breathing erratically now, I pant out, "Green!"

Smiling and nodding at me, he moves forwards so that Daniel can see what he is doing, as he continues to move his fingers along his cock.

A tortured moan leaves Daniel's lips and saliva continues to drip from the sides of the ball gag as Edward's hand stops moving and instead he begins to thrust his hips, fucking his fist.

He closes his eyes and tries to steady his desperate breathing as his body writhes in its bindings.

"Nod if you are still okay with this, Daniel," Edward asks gently and in response, Daniel's head nods frantically.

Edward's cock truly is a sight to behold, no wonder Daniel can't control himself. Moving back behind Daniel, he tugs his hair firmly, yanking him backwards, arching him as he slides one hand down and along Daniel's muscular back, making him shudder violently.

Letting go of his hair, Edward digs his fingers deeply into the firm muscles of his backside, before pushing Daniel's arse cheeks apart with both hands.

Slowly, very slowly, painfully slowly in fact, he pushes just the very tip of his cock into Daniel's slick, firm, backside and they both groan loudly as Edward's massive cock stretches him open.

Daniel squeezes his eyes shut and he breathes deeply through his nose, trying to calm himself as Edward inches forward. He inhales and exhales erratically several times, his breath coming in rasping gasps and I know how he feels because that bugger can smart when it stretches your insides.

"Are you alright, Daniel?" Master asks him, leaning forward and unsnapping the gag. "Shall we continue?" Daniel nods his head quickly. "Tell me your colour, Daniel," Edward whispers against the side of his head.

"Green, Sir, oh God, Green!" he gasps out.

Edward throws the gag across the room and it bounces on the wood with a loud thump.

"I want to hear your sounds as I fuck you, Daniel!" Edward barks, "I want to hear your every sound! I want you to vocalise what you want, what it feels like and what your colour is at all times so that Isabella and I can hear what you're feeling. Do you understand me?"

He nods frantically, "Yes… Sir… God… yes… I understand… more… please… fuck me… hard… Sir… green… please… _green… GREEEEEEN!_" he moans loudly, rocking backwards against Edward's cock and hips. "Fuck me… fuck… me…"

I'm transfixed as my Master starts pushing further into Daniel until he is sheathed all the way inside and as he holds onto his muscular shoulders, gripping the feathery tattooed wings, Daniel arches back.

Fuck.

"Fuck…" he groans as Edward stays still allowing his body to become accustomed to his size. "So fucking good…" he says as he arches backwards. Humming in appreciation, Edward begins thrusting slowly at first, using one hand to tug Daniel's hair, arching him again, and one hand to hold his hipbone tightly.

The noises are mesmerising and I'm so turned on that I want to cry.

They both groan and whimper in turn and the wet sounds of Edward's cock sliding in and out of Daniel's well-lubed arse are so erotic that I want to fucking well scream out loud in desperation for Edward to let me use my own fingers or even the bottle of lube to make myself cum!

"So… big… so… _biiiig_… so… fucking… BIG… biggest… cock… fuck… biggest… cock… ever… to fuck… shit… my… fuck… arse… " Daniel moans as Edward moves against him faster.

Edward starts to rapidly thrust in and out of Daniel, clinging on to his hips with both hands now, gripping firmly as he snaps against him with sharp, slapping sounds. I can see Edward's huge erection moving in and out of Daniel's tight arse and can hear his balls as they hit firmly against his body. I look down and see Daniel's poor, purple, tortured cock straining painfully against its confinement.

Holy fuck!

Master picks up his speed, slamming his hips against Daniel's buttocks, panting hard and muttering to himself as sweat runs down his body in little rivulets.

I desperately want to be involved, I'm so turned on, that I feel like I am going to just grab the pillow and hump it, if I don't get to join in soon! My hips start moving of their own volition, thrusting slightly.

"Stop . _FUCKING . _moving . Isabella!" Master barks sharply bringing me to my senses.

Oh God…

I do as I am told with great difficulty but Jesus Christ I want to joint in! I move a little, trying to surreptitiously, rub my thighs together to gain a little friction and seeking relief.

"If you… move… again," Master rasps, breathlessly, between thrusts, "We… will both… paddle your backside… in punishment… one cheek each… and… oh God… so…oh fuck…so hard that you…shit… won't be able to sit down… for… a… week…fuck it… Isabella! One, fucking… oh God… one fucking cheek each, do you understand?"

I still instantly, I don't crave a paddling THAT much!

How the fuck can he see me move when he's focussing so hard on Daniel?

Huh?

"_Because…"_ Pink Ninja harpy says, "_He is a Dominant."_

Right.

Like that explains everything! Master is panting hard now and rivers of sweat pour down his beautiful body making me lick my dry lips because I want to lick that up… to taste the salty tang of his fluids and flesh on my tongue.

Oh God.

"Harder… SIR… please… _fuck me fucking harder_!" Daniel groans out.

Oh fuck…

My clit is on overdrive and I know that one touch will make me cum.

Edward groans loudly and after several more minutes of rapid pounding, his rhythm becomes erratic as he rocks frantically, throwing his head back and opens his mouth.

As he shouts out loudly and stills, hanging on to his waist and cumming hard inside Daniel, shuddering and moaning through his orgasm, I whine in shock. I've seen him cum hundreds and hundreds of times but this is different. Very different. Daniel is groaning and circling his hips, trying to get some friction and relief to his poor tortured cock, all to no avail.

Master is panting hard and he leans forward, resting his sweaty body against Daniel's, trying to catch his breath slightly, the side of his face resting between the angel wings, appropriately enough.

Shit.

He tenderly kisses Daniel's damp skin once, before he suddenly stands upright again, and he pulls out of his shivering body.

Daniel whimpers at the feeling of loss and I may just whimper a little myself…

Edward pulls the filled condom off, knots it and throws it in the bin and he stands his with his head on Daniel's back catching his breath.

I'm shivering violently now, unable to stop moving and my teeth are chattering as Master turns to look at me, a strange smirk on his face.

"Isabella…" he gasps out, "after fifteen months of us being together, and knowing every one of my fucking rules verbatim, why can you _STILL_ not do as I tell you?" he rants at me.

Fuck it.

"_Do as you are fucking told, Bella!"_ Subconscious harpy screeches, "_We need to cum!"_ she barks because she knows that I'm failing in my submission.

Nodding frantically, I yell in agreement with the girls, internally anyway, as he unties Daniel, pulling him to his feet, and grabbing him by his hair, he drags him across the room.

"Stand there, Daniel, and don't fucking move," he growls aggressively, and in response Daniel stands stock-still causing me to be stunned by the animalistic way in which Edward is behaving towards the male submissive.

There's no affection or emotion between the two men whatsoever, none and as such, there's no need for me to feel jealousy, none at all.

The scene between them is just that, a scene.

They are both treating the sex acts they are participating in as if they are merely a bodily function. This all amazes me. I'm completely entranced and enthralled by this side of Edward that I'm privy to for the first time.

Shit.

Even in his most dominant role, he still treats me kindly, with love and adoration, and with total respect and gentleness, even when he's punishing me.

He reaches down to me and pulls me gently to my feet, before he wraps his arms tightly around me, and rests his head against mine. He starts kissing my face tenderly, licking across my lips. "Are you okay, Isabella? Are you distressed? What do you need, baby?" he asks.

"Yes, Master, I'm okay… I guess… um… I just need to cum… so badly, that I ache more than I… ever have… " I whine, desperate for his touch now. "I want you inside me… anywhere… everywhere… I need to cum… so fucking badly…"

"Do you now, baby?" he says smiling as I nod at him with beseeching, desperate eyes.

His kisses become more insistent, his tongue thrusting into my mouth and I wrap my arms around his head and neck, holding him against me tightly as I suck his tongue, tasting another man's cum in his mouth for the first time.

Just as I begin to try to rub against him, he stops kissing me, and allows his breathing to calm down a little bit as he strokes and nuzzles me gently.

He rests his head against mine. "Do you know how much I love you, Isabella?" he asks. Smiling, I nod and reach up, stroking his wet hair before I kiss his chin. "Come with me, my sweet girl," he says.

Pulling me across the room, he lifts me up into his arms, cradling me and kisses me lightly on the tip of my nose, before he pushes me back on to the table.

I squeak in surprise as he quickly shoves a foam wedge beneath my buttocks, angling my pelvis upwards, exposing my soaking wet pussy and wet thighs completely as he yanks my legs wide apart.

"I'm not going to tie you up and you can touch whatever, and whomever, you can reach. Vocalise as much as you want but you will _not_ cum until I tell you that you have permission to do so. Do you understand me?" he asks firmly.

I say nothing.

"Speak to me at all times from now on, Isabella. Answer me!" he barks.

I shudder in excitement as I gasp out, "Yes, Master!"

Master strides back across the room for supplies and, leaning forwards, he mutters something to Daniel in passing, turning to grin at me, Daniel moves towards me.

The way he walks, he stalks me like a tiger hunting down his prey, and I shove myself up on my elbows watching him with wide nervous eyes as I lick my lips.

Oh fuck.

I shudder as he locks eyes with mine properly for the first time and licks his lips seductively before he grins.

Oh my God…

Both of them are going to fuck me, I just know that they are and I start to shake so violently with excitement that my teeth rattle.

Daniel grins at me again and whimpering, I push myself up higher and struggle to shuffle my legs together again as he stares at my exposed pussy for the first time.

God he's gorgeous…

My whole train of conscious thought disappears and he reaches out and grabs my feet, roughly pulling my legs firmly apart.

I shriek out, as he moves his hands to my knees, digging his fingers in firmly, almost painfully, pushing my legs apart widely and my hips rotate, opening me fully once more.

The stretch burns and makes my muscles ache, distracting me briefly from my arousal and I wince in response to his man-handling of my body, and before I can adjust to the painful feelings, he quickly drops forwards and buries his face between my legs.

Shocked by this, because I didn't expect it just yet, I frantically try to push him away and pull him into me all at the same time!

It feels wrong!

I belong to my Master but God I need this so badly and I wriggle against him, trying to get away, as Daniel pins me more firmly to the table and starts to lap at my arousal hungrily, humming as he does so. There's so much of me down there, I'm really surprised he hasn't suffocated, or drowned yet and I place my hands on the top of his head, trying to shove him off of me.

"Open your eyes, Isabella!" I'm commanded, jumping slightly as Edward speaks loudly to me. Disorientated in my lust, I frantically struggle to open my eyes. I look up and see Master staring down at me, frowning as he does so.

"Master?" I question, panting hard now, "Is this okay? Can he do this to me?" I ask.

"Yes, my lovely, this is more than okay! It's fucking amazing! Enjoy this baby," he whispers, obviously seeing the confusion on my face, "this is all for you, I want this for you. If it makes you happy, then it makes me happy too. He can touch you, but you're mine, and always will be baby," he says quietly and strokes my face gently before his fingers trail down and hooks underneath my collar. "This makes you mine."

I arch my back, throwing my head harder into the table's padding as Daniel thrusts his tongue inside of me for the very first time. I know I'm on the verge of cumming already, watching Master fuck Daniel's arse was simply the hottest thing that I have _ever_ seen, and I'm so turned on that I can't stop myself.

I start to jerk my pelvis into Daniel's face and every time his nose rubs my clit, I gasp.

"Master! Master! Oh fuck… MASTER!" I yell out, as my muscles begin to flutter and quiver, "I need to cum!" I gasp out, "PLEASE!"

As I thrust in time with Daniel's motions, Edward says nothing and as I stare up at him, he smiles as I open my mouth, frantically trying to pant my impending orgasm away.

"Cum for me, my lovely," Master whispers into my left ear, stroking my nipples gently with both hands.

This time, I throw my head backwards and as I open my mouth wide, inhaling deeply, I let go… allowing the delicious sensations to overtake me. Shaking and jerking as I orgasm, I scream the house down and convulse so violently, that Edward and Daniel both have to hold me down to stop me falling off of the table! I shriek and yell from beginning to end, hurting my throat in the process as Daniel continues to fuck me with his tongue.

Slowly, I stop shaking and begin to settle back down onto the table, sweat pouring down my body, just as Daniel pushes two fingers inside me, and starts pressing and rubbing them hard against my g-spot.

Jerking upright, I gasp and fall back again until his other hand begins pressing firmly on my pubic bone, making me jerk upwards off the table once more.

Yelling loudly again, I shriek and whine as he presses harder and faster and faster and harder. In fact, I leap and jerk so violently and must look as if I am having a fit on the table!

Daniel doesn't stop, even when I beg him to.

"Please! Daniel! Stop. Stop. Stop. I need to pee! Please, STOP! I'm going to wet myself!" I shout out loudly.

They both chuckle loudly, but still he doesn't stop, he just continues his ministrations and I feel like I am about to burst when he suddenly removes his fingers and everything clenches tightly inside my pussy.

I squirt all over the table and Daniel's face, squealing and thrashing about as I do so.

Like a mini fountain, it shoots out of me, flooding the table, and it gushes in small arcs over and over and over again.

Holy fucking mother of God.

"Fuuuuuuck…" they both murmur, in unison.

I've squirted before, of course I have, many times with both Edward and my Master, but this is unbelievable, squirting whilst a stranger finger fucks me?

He shoves two fingers back inside of me again, even faster than before, assaulting my hypersensitive clit and irritating my swollen g-spot, and within mere minutes, I squirt all over Daniel's hand once again as he pulls his fingers out and suckles my spasming pussy, drinking down everything he can.

Holy fuck…

I quiver on the table for what feels like hours, jerking and writhing, every nerve ending bursting and on fire, as I gasp and pant for desperate breaths, as something long, hard and very cold is gently pushed between my swollen, sopping pussy lips.

The new metal dildo.

Oh God.

Daniel begins thrusting it in and out of me at speed, as he clamps his lips on my hypersensitive clit once again, sucking hard.

"No more!" I yell out, "I can't cum again! Stop him, Master, please!" I yelp.

"Oh no, my lovely," Master said, "You said you needed to cum… you begged me to let you cum… so cum you fucking well will!"

Within minutes, I'm once again yelling, writhing and convulsing on the now soaking wet leather, jerking upwards as if electrocuted.

Calming down, my eyes slowly close and I begin drifting off to who knows where, I feel like I've lost consciousness, but I am vaguely aware of the sex toy being removed, and a soft, warm tongue gently licking me clean making me shudder.

I feel myself lifted gently, floating deliciously in mid-air in my post-orgasmic stupor and I know that it's my Master who is carrying me across the room to the bed, as I yawn loudly and stretch in his arms.

Laying me down gently, he rolls me over onto my stomach and strokes down my body, massaging my tense muscles gently. Opening my eyes slightly, I can see his hand as it grabs the bottle of lube.

I hear the lid pop as he gently parts my cheeks before he strokes my opening lightly.

Fucking hell…

"_Double penetration anyone?" _Sex Goddess harpy asks, stepping out from inside the tent, head to toe in black PVC, dragging Daniel behind her on a leash, waving two vibes around with her free hand.

Oh my God… I don't think Edward will allow that, will he?

He gently licks up and down my crease from my backside, before he lightly pushes against my opening with his tongue.

"Oh God…" I mumble loudly as he pushes the tip firmly inside of me, penetrating me for the first time as begins to fuck me slowly with his talented tongue. "More… Master… please… fuck me… Master Edward… fuck me…" I whine as my hips start to thrust once more, this time seeking friction against the bed and I hump against the linens as he moves his tongue harder and faster. "Oh, Master!" I gasp out, "More… please!"

He pulls back and starts to drip the cool liquid onto the crack of my backside, making me whimper in desperation. He pushes his fingers up and around my opening, massaging, stroking, relaxing me, and gently slides one finger in, slowly easing it all the way in, gently and carefully.

Building up both the speed and pressure, he quickly adds another finger, and then another thrusting gently in and out of my arse, scissoring his fingers, stretching me for his massive cock.

I whine loudly.

"My Isabella may be small, Daniel," Edward explains, "And I was worried that this wouldn't be possible at first. She's so little and unbelievably tight and I was convinced that I was going to break her. But luckily for me, her tiny body stretches to accept me willingly in every orifice, doesn't it, baby?" he asks, smiling, almost proudly as he rotates his fingers deeply inside of me.

It feels amazing and the fact that I know that Daniel is watching makes it even fucking hotter.

"_We're on a road to nowhere! Come on inside! Takin' that ride to nowhere, we'll take that ride!"_ Hippy Chic harpy trills away happily, sitting cross-legged beside the campfire, smoking a large, rolled up thong.

Ugh!

Oh fuck…

"Why?" I ask her confused, she just shrugs.

Shit…

Pulling his fingers from inside of me, he grins as I whimper in need. He pulls me up onto my knees and licking his lips, he grins at me, before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

Fuck…

I shudder and moan loudly.

Edward smiles more broadly, and turns to Daniel, before he strokes his fingers down his torso and begins removing his cock cage. His cock stays swollen but only semi erect, purple and tortured looking, bent at an odd angle from being imprisoned for so long.

"Lie down on your back, Isabella, and let your head hang off of the bed, my lovely. Do it now!" Edward orders.

Oh my God… I do as I am told and Edward comes to stand beside me, stroking his cock lightly.

I grip hold of the bed frame, terrified of falling off.

"Open your mouth please. Make Daniel nice and hard again, baby, he needs to be hard or he won't be able to fuck your pussy," he whispers, grinning. I squeak loudly and Edward laughs quietly, stroking my nipples and shuddering, I lick my suddenly dry lips and open wide, as Daniel slides his semi hard cock into my mouth.

Oh shit…

His cock hardens instantly as he becomes encased inside my hot, wet mouth, and instinct takes over as I slide my tongue backwards and forwards and around and around his thick head and my pelvis begins to move immediately.

I groan at his taste as he starts leaking onto my tongue.

Fuck.

He tastes very different to Edward.

Sharper.

Not as sweet.

Not as delicious…

Just not Edward.

But still fucking good and I want more!

He starts to thrust in and out of my mouth as my Master leans down and strokes his balls gently, making him jerk further down my throat.

Oh God…

Daniel shudders, leans forward and grabs hold of my hips, thrusting his now rock hard cock right down my throat almost—almost—making me gag.

He slides his hands inwards, gripping my inner thighs, forcing my legs apart and they almost graze my pussy lips, his fingers slipping and sliding through my slippery wetness. He clamps his fingers deeply into the muscles, almost hurting me, and thrusts harder inside my willing mouth, and I graze my teeth along his rigid cock.

"Fuuuuckkk!" he yelps, digging his fingers harder into my pliant flesh, bruising me for sure this time, and I grab and tug his balls in turn.

"Mmmmmm," I murmur against his head, making him shudder.

I tug a little harder, "More…" he whimpers out, "Hurt me…"

Wow!

This boy likes rough sex…

I'm quivering again. I want one of them to touch my pussy, to thrust their fingers inside of me, but of course they don't.

I suck my cheeks in and "Mmmmm" around Daniel's cock again, flicking my tongue around his frenulum, making him groan out loud and causing Edward to chuckle, and as my fingers slide backwards, trying to penetrate him, I am suddenly aware that Edward has moved closer.

"Isabella, you are a very, very naughty girl," he says, laughing before he swats my outer thigh lightly, making me jump before he moves away and out of my line of vision.

I hear the bed creak slightly and I can see his feet through my peripheral vision as he lies back on the bed causing it to dip slightly.

Daniel pulls out of my mouth quickly and backs away, panting and muttering to himself as he tries to catch his breath and rests his hands on his knees, dropping his head forwards.

"FUCK!" he gasps out.

I smirk, despite my neck hurting and feeling dizzy from hanging upside down for so long.

"She has the most remarkable oral skills, don't you think Daniel?" Edward says, chuckling, "and a mouth that could suck a man dry, doesn't she?" Edward says proudly.

Daniel nods quickly, smiling at me, "She's amazing Sir. Beautiful and fucking hot, you're a very lucky man to own her."

Fuck…

"I know that, I really do," Edward says gently, stroking my leg, "But remember, you are here to fulfil her fantasies tonight, not mine. And you are only allowed to touch her because she wishes this." Shivering, I moan out loud at his touch. "Sit up, baby," he says quietly.

I do so, groaning as the blood rushes from my head.

He leans over and grabs me firmly, pulling me on top of him with me still facing Daniel, Master's legs hanging off the end of the bed. He pushes me forward, kneeling over him, hands on his knees, and I hear a lid pop open before Edward trails more lube between my cheeks.

He inserts first one, then two and then three fingers into me once more, and rotates and scissors gently before he begins to finger fuck me briskly, I groan and lean back into his hand, rocking with his rhythm.

I fucking love anal sex with my Master and also with my wonderful Edward.

After several minutes I'm panting and my pussy muscles begin to clench tightly of their own volition. "Master…" I whine out, "Please…" I say, as I look down my body and watch as Vernon leaks in his need.

Panting and gasping, I build up a rhythm as I fuck myself on his fingers. Edward chuckles and tuts before he quickly tugs his hand away from me. Wiping his hands on a cloth, he begins to knead my arse cheeks firmly.

"Help me." Edward orders and immediately, I'm lifted up by Daniel, and Master slowly impales my oiled arse onto his rigid condom less cock, and I close my eyes in pleasure at the burning stretch.

I groan loudly at the painful sensation, "Oh Master, I love that…" I mumble. "More…"

Fuck.

He feels bigger than ever tonight, but then again, I guess that the intensity of my orgasms has made all my muscles spasm slightly.

As ever it hurts briefly before I relax into it and he continues to push into me smoothly and slowly, inch by thickly delicious inch.

God it's amazing.

I groan as I stretch to accommodate his huge erection, throwing my head back and licking my lips, he fills me completely, moaning loudly as our bodies become flush together.

He stops to allow me to get used to him and I open my eyes, and lift my head and focus on the lovely man standing in front of me.

Daniel is watching us intently, his cock ramrod straight and leaking again and as I stare at him as he moves across the room and grabs a condom and some lube.

He watches my face closely as he tears the condom open, raising an eyebrow to me as he holds it up in the air, obviously looking for my consent. Nodding, I smile at him for the first time, and amazingly, he smiles back at me, not at Edward.

Fuck…

He's so beautiful when he smiles!

"_Imagine what this home movie is going to be like, Bella?"_ SWAT Team harpy says, excitedly clapping her hands, rushing off into the patisserie to make herself some cockcorn, prematurely I may add.

As I grin back at him, Edward grabs the clamps on my engorged nipples and unclips them without warning. I scream to the heavens as the unbearably hot feeling radiates out of my agonised flesh and I jerk as he drops the metal chain on the floor.

"Tell her how lovely she is…" Edward moans as he holds my upper thighs and starts to rotate his pelvis, moving his cock inside of my fluttering arse.

"Oh fuck…" I whine as he feels like he pushes further inside me, something I didn't think would be possible.

"Isabella," Daniel says, lowering his voice, "You're lovely. You look beautiful," he continues as I run my hand over my wet, insane hair, and scowl. "Your Master is a lucky man to have your submission and you taste fucking brilliant. You have a mouth to rival anyone's and I hope," he continues as his eyes flash to mine, "That we get to play again in the future, if our Master's permit it…" he finishes as he pulls the condom onto his cock, moaning slightly as he strokes himself through the fine rubber sheath.

He holds up the bottle of lube and clicks it open, "You won't need any lube, Daniel," Edward says, "I can smell how turned on she is… how wet she is… its sliding down between us," before he moves his fingers around to stroke my clit gently causing me to yelp and clench at his touch and he shudders in his attempt to stay still.

Oh my God…

They are both going to fuck me right now and I am beyond excited.

Three weeks ago, I was fucked by both my Master and the female submissive who was wearing a strap-on, and it was wonderful.

Master has fucked me and used a vibrator on me at the same time on many occasions. But I have never experienced two real cocks at the same time and this was something that I had said I would like to try, just once, in my life. I begin moaning and whimpering in excitement and Master strokes my hips gently to calm me. "Have another taste, Daniel, she is much too delicious to waste," Edward says panting.

Daniel slides his fingers through my wetness lightly before he sucks them into his mouth and closes his eyes tightly, moaning gently.

When he opens them again, they are a bright, vibrant air force blue.

Fuck it all…

I'm shaking now, my teeth chattering in need.

"Let me have a taste of what belongs to me now!" Edward asks sharply.

Daniel pushes two fingers deeply inside my sopping wet pussy, rubbing the little rough patch that's hidden deep inside me, before he pulls them out, and moves behind me.

I twist slightly just in time to see Daniel push his digits into Edward's mouth and whine as he suckles and licks his fingers deeply into his mouth and groans at my taste. I watch in stunned amazement as Daniel slowly finger fucks Edward's mouth, and my pussy muscles clench tightly, making Edward groan as my arse cheeks grip his cock more firmly.

Holy hell!

Pulling back, Edward inhales deeply, "Do it." He says, firmly and upon hearing the order, Daniel moves back around in front of me again and slides his hands gently from my ankles up to my knees, stroking my inner thighs tenderly.

Grabbing my knees, he pulls my legs out and yanks them around his waist.

"Colour, Isabella?" Edward asks.

"Green… Master… greeeeeen…" I pant out.

Daniel grins at me as he holds onto my legs, moving even closer towards me.

Fuck…

"_Shout! Shout! Let it all out! These are the things I can do without! Come on! I'm talking to you, Colin, come on!"_ Green Ninja harpy sings out as Sarcasm harpy and Booty Shake harpy harmonise behind her, acting as her backing singers.

The three of them are wearing co-ordinating PVC thongs. Greenie still can't get over Jasper's submissive side…

Daniel reaches up and strokes the side of my face gently, staring at me carefully, searching my face and unable to look away, I stare back at him, and looking down at his mouth, I lick my lips.

Fuck I want this.

"Tell us what you need, Isabella?" Daniel says, speaking to me properly for the first time this evening.

Holy fuck.

"Please… Daniel… fuck me. I just want you and my Master to fuck me and make me cum all over your big, thick cocks… please…" I whisper.

That's all it takes.

Daniel growls loudly, and licks his lips, as he looks me up and down, "You have such a pretty cunt…" he whispers and I jerk at his words because Edward has never used that word to describe me, and strangely, it's unbelievably hot! "Your clit is so lovely…" he says as he slides his fingers up and down it, retracting the little hood as he does so. Pinching it between his fingers, I gasp as he somehow manages to wank it!

"Holy fuck!" I yelp out and as I jerk upwards, I move along Edward's erection, making him hiss and grab hold of my inner thighs, spreading me wider.

Taking hold of my hips firmly, Daniel lines himself up with my wet opening, before he pushes his cock inside of me quickly and all three of us groan at the feeling of tight fullness.

Daniel doesn't move.

Edward doesn't move.

I shudder at the stretch and clench my muscles involuntarily.

They both moan loudly and Master starts thrusting slowly, and carefully first, as Daniel follows suit.

Master holds me tightly by my tits, pulling sharply on my nipples, squeezing them painfully, making me yell out loudly.

Leaning forward, I grab Daniel, wrapping my arms around him and pull him closer to me, allowing me to kiss him for the first time.

We open our mouths to one another instantly and groan as our tongues touch and wrestle. Thrusting into his mouth, I suck his tongue and lick his lips, as I yank and tug his soft, silky hair firmly.

One pulls me forward as the other drags me backwards, all three of us rocking in our desperation to find some sort of release. The feeling of being over stimulated and overwhelmed is exhilaratingly delicious, as they virtually fight for control of my body.

I frantically bite and nibble whatever my mouth can reach and all three of us groan at the feeling of my muscles beginning to flutter.

Instinct overwhelms me, and instinctively, I tug Daniel's nipple clamps sharply, making him cry out, before unclipping them and throwing them onto the floor. This action makes him yell as the blood floods his sensitive nubs and jerk forward harder in response. As his cock hits my cervix, I yell and clench my muscles, causing Edward to thrust harder inside my backside.

"Holy fucking hell!" Edward yells out as his open hands dig into my tits so firmly that I cry out in pain. In response, I pull and yank at Daniel's pretty hair, kissing him harder, our tongues battling for domination as I bounce up and down frantically.

Edward twists my nipples so hard, that I squeal at the pain and pleasure flooding through my body, and as he pinches them firmly, pulling and yanking I throw my head back and let out an agonised cry.

They both thrust hard and fast inside me and when Edward strokes my clit, pinching in much the same way as Daniel had done, I suddenly explode as they continue moving rapidly inside of my exhausted body.

I writhe and jerk and thrust as they both hold me tightly, every internal muscle clenching and clamping down.

Daniel stills first, cumming inside the condom, baying like some sort of animal, closely followed by Master who growls and shakes behind me, and the feeling of them both pulsing inside of me, sets off another orgasm. I think I black out, I certainly see the heavens, and the intensity of it is totally all consuming and overwhelming.

All three of us collapse onto the bed gasping for breath.

I'm elated, tired, thirsty, satisfied, emotional, thrilled, dirty, grubby and sore all at once. Daniel pulls out of me and moves away, lowering his eyes and walks across the room.

I flop back against Edward more and he strokes my breasts gently, rotating my tender nipples, and as I yawn, he gently rolls us, before pulling out of me.

I'm aware that I'm shivering, my teeth chattering and I have no idea why.

Far from being cold, I continue shivering, despite the fact that my body is on fire, as over-stimulated synapses fire all over my ravaged flesh.

Sub-space of the most intense kind, I would guess, is taking over and my muscles twitch and jerk convulsively.

Master sits up first, reaching back to stroke down my spine, before he climbs off of the bed and talks to Daniel quietly as he drapes a soft, cashmere blanket over my shuddering frame.

I don't know what they're saying to one another, and I don't really care at this point in time, I can just hear the gentle murmur of deep voices in the distance, and it comforts me.

Darkness overwhelms me as I drift off to sleep on the large, firm bed and shapes and sounds make me twitch and jerk as my muscles settle.

"Bella?"

"Bella?"

"Bella? Come on love, wake up…" Consciousness returns to me slowly, as I'm shaken awake who knows how long later.

Master pulls me upright and lifts me tenderly, carrying me to the bathroom and I lean against him, exhausted, aching and bewildered as we shower, smiling at one another.

"You need to be cleaned up, my angel," Edward says, grinning at me broadly and as I sit up and stretch, rubbing my eyes, I look around, noticing that Daniel appears to have gone.

I don't remember him leaving, I certainly didn't say goodbye to him. I would've liked him to have joined us in the shower…

And watched him go down on my Master again. Maybe I could've fucked his arse with my Feeldoe…

Just saying…

"Are you alright, baby?" Edward asks me as he places me under the cascading water and he begins to shampoo my hair gently.

I nod, "Tired and my bum is a bit sore but there's nothing unusual in that, is there?" I chuckle, and as he laughs with me, he continues. "But yes, I feel wonderful, Master," I say.

Edward turns me and wraps one arm under my breasts as he leans me gently backwards and rinses my hair, before conditioning it and washing my body carefully.

He helps me out and dries me thoroughly, rubbing lashings of body lotion and arnica cream into my aching body.

He pulls a baggy t-shirt over my head and has me step into a pair of cotton bikini knickers, before he rubs his hair dry and pulls on a pair of boxer shorts.

He carries me gently and carefully downstairs to his room, insisting that I drink a large glass of water and take two painkillers before he asks me to sleep in his room, in his bed, tonight.

After such a different scene and such an extreme level of emotions, he wants us to be together.

I begin to drift off to sleep after he plaits my damp hair and I drink another large glass of water, wrapped in his safe arms.

Snuggling into Edward, I stroke him and kiss his chest and neck.

Wrapping one arm around his neck, I pull his face to mine and kiss him on the mouth, pushing my tongue inside.

Beginning to rub myself against his hip, I throw one leg over his body and grind harder. I want him to make love to me, just the two of us. I need him to… I need to reconnect to him once more.

"Please… Master… please," I mumble against him mouth.

He carefully pushes me away, "No baby!" he says chuckling, "You're so tired you can hardly keep your eyes open!"

Huffing I roll over, still wrapped in his arms, pissed off but so exhausted, I can't muster the energy to try and change his mind.

He's right of course.

As I drift off, Edward kisses the side of my face, "Scene over, Isabella," he whispers into my ear, as I slip into a deep and dreamless, sleep.

I sit up quickly in my frazzled and befuddled semi-sleeping state.

"Oh my God! Master!" I gasp out loudly.

"_Go to fucking sleep…" _the girls mutter from inside their tent.

Edward jumps beside me, sitting upright and turns the much too bright light on.

"What is it baby? Are you very sore? Did you have a nightmare? What's wrong? Are you sore? Was it too much? Was I wrong to set that scene up?" Master answers, sounding concerned.

"No, no, no, no, no. Stop worrying, I had a wonderful time. I just wondered. You know Daniel and Lily? Can we have them both at the same time, next time, please? I know Lily doesn't get fucked by men, but I could fuck her, couldn't I?" I ask sincerely.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Bella!" Edward exclaims laughing, exasperated, "I've created a fucking monster!"

I grin and nod as I lie back down and he strokes my hair tenderly until I go back to sleep.

…

**Well there you have it.**

**Sorry to those whom I have offended with this chapter!**

**Well… no, I'm not, really. I personally enjoyed this one even more than the other one and hope some of you did too. **

**I would like to say that I would very much like to be the meat in that particular sandwich, or should I say, MANWICH. **

**Sigh.**

**Just saying!**

**This was a really erotic and great fun chapter to write, I loved it and adore writing a bit of slash and who knows, at some point, I might write a threesome of subs as their Dominants and Dominatrix watch and maybe even join in.**

**I'm now hiding under a lily pad in the pond at the local park, using a straw to breathe through whilst I await the firing squad!**

**Nervously, let me know what you think!**

**Back soon, maybe unless I catch frog flu or my Fanfic account is deleted!**

**Love, **

**V x**


End file.
